


Reiss Asylum

by N0IR



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mental Institution, BL, Dark, EVERYONE IS A YANDERE, M/M, Male Harem, Mental Health Issues, Mental Hospital, Mental Instability, Modern Setting, Non-Consensual Elements, Obsessive Behavior, Reader-Insert, Sexual thoughts, Stalking, Yandere, Yandere Armin Arlert, Yandere Bertolt Hoover, Yandere Connie Springer, Yandere Eren Yeager, Yandere Erwin Smith, Yandere Jean Kirstein, Yandere Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Yandere Mike Zacharias, Yandere Reiner Braun, Yandere Zeke (Shingeki no Kyojin), alternative universe, male reader - Freeform, mentions of cannibalism, pretty boy! reader, reader - Freeform, slow burn??? not sure, tagging as we go, watch out lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2020-03-05 19:55:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 28,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18835657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N0IR/pseuds/N0IR
Summary: 【Yandere!SNKboysxMale!Reader】Finally! You have been given an opportunity to work at Reiss Mental Asylum— your job hunting hasn't been great, so to hear you got an opportunity made you excited. At the beginning everything seems normal— but without noticing, some people began to get obsessed with you.How will you survive when they love you justa littletoo much?Russian translationby DiaFul!





	1. １『Beginning』

 １

 

Getting a job was quite hard for you— but gladly; you finally found something to pay your bills. You catch an ad on the newspaper about a mental asylum called 'Reiss' that needed workers— and as fast as you could, you dialed the number given and prayed for an opportunity.

Thankfully and by your luck, they gave you a date for an interview. The asylum was far from your apartment, but it was a relief to see there were buses passing the place, even if the waiting time was pretty long. Reiss asylum was away from the city, placed in what seemed woods.

You investigated the place in the internet; there weren't that much of the unusual. Just things about some patients getting out of hand and harming the doctors, but nothing more than that. The asylum seemed just like any others— and well, you really didn't have a choice when they were the only job that answered your call and gave you an opportunity.

Finally, you got an opportunity! You just got out from college, and well, it was an understanding fresh and inexperienced people weren't given opportunities that easily, so your excitement for this job was high.

You couldn't even sleep properly for the interview tomorrow!

。。。。。。。。。。。。

The clock's alarm made you abruptly awake from your dreams. Grumpily, your half-open eyes see the time— 6 AM. You grunt, feeling lazy and close your eyes again. Why were you waking up this early, anyways? Nothing important if you didn't remember...

Relaxing, little by little you feel sleepy, ready to dream again...

But abruptly, your eyes open— the sudden realization of why you set up the alarm this early sink in, making you fly out of your bed in hurry.

_"The interview!"_

。。。。。。。。。。。。

The bus left you in a stop not too far away from the place— but you had to walk regardless. Thankfully, there was a path the woman on the phone instructed you about that leaded to the asylum. It only took you eight minutes to get to the big building, and seeing ' _Reiss Mental Asylum_ ' made you relieved you actually got it right.

Looking at your watch, the time was 7:25 AM. The interview was at 7:30, so you came just in time. Letting out a sigh, you enter the building, instantly being welcomed with a strong smell of medicine. A little shy, you spot a lady on the counter taking notes. You slowly approach her, and gently said:

"G-Good morning?"

The lady, who maybe was in her forties, glanced at you with a questioning glace, but quickly changed with a smile. "Good morning, young man. What do you need help with?"

Gulping, you could feel your cheeks blushing. Your demeanor was a little shy and awkward— but you tried your best to overcome your shyness. "I got called for an I-Interview, at 7:30...?" You tried to confidently say, but it came out as a question, by your disappointment.

The lady blinked, and quickly let out a " _Right_ " in realization. "[Name] [Last Name]?" You quickly nodded, and she stepped out from her place. "Just in time, honey! Dr. Smith is waiting for you in his office, so please follow me." She said, walking through the halls with you behind her.

You passed some rooms— some seemed a TV room, the mess hall, maybe...? The majority of the patients didn't pay attention to you as you quickly passed, but that didn't mean you didn't catch the eyes of some of them.

Finally, the lady stopped in front of a door. She knocked, instantly receiving a response from a deep male voice. She opened the door, with you shyly peeking in.

"Good morning, Dr. Smith. [Name] [Last Name] is here for the interview." She said, taking a step beside to let you trough. You entered the room unsure, with a blush on your face. 

"Thanks, Margaret. You can return to your work," he says, turning his attention to you. Margaret nods and leaves, not before giving you a smile. "Hello, [Name]. Please, have a sit." He gestures the chair in front of him, you immediately obey.

Dr. Smith was a handsome man. He was bigger that you— blond, blue piercing eyes, light skin. Looking at him made you a little intimidated; he was a very attractive. Unknown for you, your soft cheeks began to blush, making the man across you slightly smirk.

"I'm Erwin Smith, the director of the asylum. It's a pleasure to meet you, [Name]." He says with his deep voice, which you only answered with a quiet 'likewise' in return. "So, this would be your first job in this specific area?" 

Straightening your back, you try your best to stay focused and determined. "Yes, Mr. Smith. I recently graduated, so this is my first interview..." You play with your fingers, feeling nervous under his strong gaze.

You didn't notice how slightly his composure changed by hearing his last name come out from your soft lips— something inside him suddenly changed by just looking at your nervous form; how your sweet cheeks blushed and how you were nervous because of him. 

Fortunately, Erwin was a man that never loses his composure that easily. He showed a small smile, noticing how your shoulders relaxed a bit by it. "Relax, I will just ask simple things. We'll be over soon, [Name]." 

The interview wasn't that hard. The questions weren't something out of normal— you were tensed at first, but little by little you relaxed, something that the blond noticed. Your cheeks were still blushing— and the only thing Erwin could think of trough the interview was how cute you looked.

"And that was the final question." The blond says, which you only could gulp in anxiety. You weren't confident enough to feel you did an excellent job in answering— the thoughts of him saying, 'We will call you if you got it' and never getting a call anytime soon made you upset.

"U—Uhm... Alright." You finally say, getting up when Erwin did. You anxiously gripped the end of your shirt by the upcoming response of the bigger man. Would he call you? Deny an opportunity? Did you do well in the interview?

Erwin could catch your anxious nature right away. How you grabbed your clothes, how you averted your gaze from his, your cutely blushing face... He couldn't help himself to stop and watch your form for a moment. He suppressed a laugh, and approached you.

"[Name]." He calls you, making you jump and look at him in anticipation. The blond man looks directly at you, "You got the job, so don't be that tensed." He smiles.

Your eyes widened, not believing him. You finally got a job! After months! A smile appears on your gentle face, "Thank you, sir! I will do my best!"

The man just smiles at you, "I'm looking forward to working together, [Name]." He extends his hand for you to shake, which you gladly do with excitement. The blond likes—no, loves how his hand connects with yours; how soft and warm yours' feels.

"Me too, sir!"

Erwin just smirks and looks at your form— feeling something inside him he never felt before. Something dark, unusual— inexplicable. Just looking at your gentle features makes him warm, makes him want you just for himself. But, just as quickly these dark thoughts came, they leave, leaving him to compose his thoughts.

_Nevertheless, he really looks forward to meet you again._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work will be dark, and I'm going to add tags as we go. But just to let you know what this story will _(possibly)_ have: yanderes, attempted sexual assault, murder, sexual thoughts, non-consensual touching, home invasion, non-consensual drug use... and some other topics while the story unfolds. I think you have the general idea of it, so, if you are not comfortable with any of these things, you should not read this!  
> Will do warnings at the beginning if any of these topics are implied!  
> And, as always, sorry for my grammatical errors. ;w;


	2. ２『The Dreamer』

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Change of POV. This will be written in third person point of view.

２

A certain young boy nervously entered the big white building, playing with his fingers. Instantly, the boy could notice someone familiar inside the building— Margaret, the lady he saw the other day. Just as she saw him, she gave a soft smile and greeted him.

"Good morning, [Name]! Nice to see you here!" She says, which the named boy just greet her quietly. "Please wait here, a certain doctor wanted me to notify your arrival." She stated before leaving in hurry.

[Name]'s mind wondered— just who wanted to see him this soon? It wasn't Dr. Smith for sure; the man had better things to attend to. Without many options, the young man just waited, looking around the place.

He noticed the asylum was very well cleaned— there wasn't any spot not cleaned enough. He saw some guards and workers passing through, which they just nodded at him as a greeting. [Name], being a little shy, blushed and greeted back in response.

The [hair color] haired boy faintly heard footsteps approaching, making him turn around to meet with blue orbs which were carefully watching his form from afar. It was a tall man— blond soft hair parted in the middle, beard and glasses. The man's face looked neutral, and little [Name] couldn't recognize a certain spark on the eyes of the unknown man.

"[Name]! This is Dr. Zeke Jaeger— You will be his assistant. Dr. Smith wanted to present you two but he's busy with some meetings." Margaret kindly said, "I believe Dr. Jaeger knows about the tasks to be done, right?" She looks at him.

He nods and responds, "That's correct. I will not waste your time any further, Margaret."

"Alright then— don't be too hard, Dr. Jaeger!" She jokes, leaving the place, murmuring something to herself. "Now to notify Dr. Smith..."

[Name] turns to see the man, immediately meeting his strong gaze on him, making the younger man a little uncomfortable by the hard gaze.

"H—Hello, Dr. Jaeger. I'm [Name] [Last Name], it's nice to meet you!" [Name] says, a little too animated, making the blond man smirk by his attitude.

 _Interesting._ "Likewise, [Name]. You can just call me Zeke, follow me." He turns and begins to walk, which the [hair color] haired boy quickly followed, walking beside him. "You already heard you will be my assistant, so we'll share the same office— hope you don't mind."

"N—Not at all! Sorry for the trouble, Dr—uhm, Zeke." [Name] apologizes, feeling uncomfortable.

"Don't apologize, I don't mind." The blond dismisses, unbothered. "Well, to make things short, first, you will present yourself with the chosen patients. Don't worry, I will be watching everything, so if anything gets out of your control the guards can take care of it."

 _If anything goes wrong...? But I'm just going to meet them... That's not really comfortable to hear._ [Name] tries to stay calm about the situation; nothing bad is going to happen— it is his first time, so being nervous is normal.

"You will meet one or two patients per day— we should get our schedule in three days." You both walk upstairs, "After this, you'll meet with the next one. Also, don't worry too much, I know it's your first time, so I will give you some advice."

Zeke is kind enough to help the young boy— he shares with the [hair color] haired boy his experiences, obviously hiding the ones who are not really nice. The blond talks about what would be a good approach, his usual sessions with some of his patients... [Name] pays full attention — taking mental notes in the process. The young boy really wants to help those in need; and someone giving him his first advice is important to him!

The older man snaps his fingers, suddenly remembering something. "I haven't told you anything about the patient, have I?" He chuckles, scratching his ear with his index finger, "I forgot the most important thing, apologies, [Name]."

"Don't worry—!" [Name] reassured.

"His name is Armin Arlert, his parents were murdered in front of him in his own house— the culprits are assumed that worked with the police and somehow got away with it. As you can expect, Arlert being a kid and witnessing that event, it didn't leave a good impact on his mental health."

 _Poor thing..._ [Name] thought, feeling sorry for the tragic past this boy had. _I will do my best to help him trough this!_

"Depression... Armin gets panic attacks almost every night, so he doesn't sleep often. He's usually calm and collected— but his stress makes him snap, it could anger or sadness. It differs, but you will notice the signs."

Zeke stops in front of a door, making you stop too. "We are here. You will spent thirty minutes with him, getting to know him and everything." He looks at you, indifferent, "I will be in another room checking on you— Armin isn't violent by any means, so don't stress. Good luck, [Name]." He finalized, walking to another place unknown for the young man, leaving him alone.

The [eye color]-eyed boy sighs, calming himself. _My first patient... Come on [Name], you can do it!_ He reassures himself, with a little smile on his gentle face. Nodding at himself, [Name] knocks gently on the door before opening it, noticing a blond with short hair sitting down, patiently waiting for somebody.

"Hello there," [Name] greets with a small smile, waiting for a response from the young man. The blue-eyed only blinks at him in surprise, not recognizing the person before him.

"You are not Dr. Jaeger." The blond just states, raising a brow. "Are you a nurse?"

[Name] lets out a chuckle, taking a seat across the boy. There is a table between them, on which the [hair color] haired boy place his hands. "No I'm not. I'm [Name] [Last Name], Dr. Jaeger's assistant — I will help him treat you from now on."

Armin blinks, unsure. He can feel a nice aura coming from you— but he isn't sure about your true intentions. He never knows the true mask people wear, so he's not going his guard down that easily.

"I wanted to meet you!" [Name] looks at the blond in a gently way— he was trying his best to not look intimidating or too awkward. "I told you my name, would you like to tell me yours?" The [hair color] haired young man already did, but wanted to hear it from him.

The blue-eyed boy blinked, unsure with the approach. He had never been with a doctor this... alive? He didn't know how to phrase it— but just as [Name] entered the room, Armin could feel comfortable, even if he just meet the assistant in minutes. Armin watched carefully the face of [Name]; he was wearing a small smile that looked genuine, his eyes were gentle and kind. The blond felt something nice on his chest by looking at the other's peaceful aura... Armin wondered if he was getting his guard down, but somehow, he was sure the man in front of him wasn't pretending.

"Are you alright? Do I have something on my face?" Armin heard the other say, his cheeks blushing in embarrassment. The blond watched you for a couple of seconds, before answering.

"No, you don't. I was just... thinking." He blinks, composing his thoughts. "I'm Armin. Nice to meet you, Dr. [Last Name]..."

"[Name] is just fine, Armin! I'm not really used with that title..." The young man says, chuckling quietly. "We should know each other better! We will see each other from now on, so maybe, a little talk about us is fine by you?" [Name] tilts his head, looking at the blond.

Armin sees his exposed neck— how soft his skin looks. He has never noticed something like this from anyone, and the thought makes him feel strange. "I don't know what to talk about." He simply answers, unsure.

"Don't worry! I will be first, then!" [Name] talks about what he likes and what he does on his free time, in which Armin listens carefully. The patient is interested by the other young man— inexplicably interested.

After that, Armin doesn't have much problem talking about himself. [Name] takes notes the blond likes books— what type, in which the [hair color] haired boy decides to maybe bring something for him, if it's allowed. Both of them talk and talk, until [Name] notices Armin's tired eyes trying to stay opened. The [eye color]-eyed place his hand on the other's, giving a soft squish, making Armin a little surprised.

"I'm looking forward to meet you again, Armin." [Name] says confidently, smiling. Armin only looks at him with his eyes widened, surprise by the action. Before he could say something, he hears a door opening, revealing Dr. Jaeger form.

"The session is over." Zeke says, with a inexplicably look on his eyes. He is trying to suppress a smirk appearing on his face, unknown by everyone.

[Name] nods at the doctor, looking at Armin. "Well then, see you later, Armin." And after that, the gentle young man leaves with the doctor, not before sending a smile to Armin.

Armin only looks at his hand, where the other's has been. He softly touches it, trying to remember the touch. He just looks at his hand, thinking about something. _So gentle..._

_I want to feel him again._

。。。。。。。。。。。。

"Was— Was I good enough?" A certain [hair color] haired boy asks, playing with his hands.

The blond man laughs, looking at the other's nervous form. "You were great, [Name]." He smiles, eyeing in interest.

_He sure is interesting..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first five chapters will be a little slow! will just make sure to know everybody first, and then the real fun begins. ;p  
> the crazy, dark fun...


	3. ３『The Careless One』

"There's a small break every time your sessions finish. We'll go to _our_ office, so remember the path we take, alright?" Zeke says, looking at [Name]. The said boy just nods in return, enough for Zeke. "By the way, it seems that Armin likes you."

"Really? He seems really nice..." [Name] says, smiling, "I'm glad he let me talk to him."

"Yeah... he looked unsure about you at first, but it's surprising how he changed." The blond looks deep in thought, before proceeding, "I think you are the first person he talked freely like that." He scratches his ear, thinking. Armin wasn't very fond of Zeke that much— even if he was one of his doctors, he knew the short blond didn't fully trust him. But, seeing as [Name] — _who is new in the area_ — instantly clicked with him made Zeke wonder how many surprises the [hair color]-haired would bring.

Both males pleasantly talked— [Name] seemed comfortable talking to Zeke, and said man enjoyed hearing the other's male voice. It was pleasing — something he wanted to hear everyday. Zeke noted the young man had a peaceful aura that calmed him, seeing as [Name] was a bag of nerves at first glance, the boy looked surprisingly calm now. It made the blond steal some glances to look at his gentle features — without the other noticing, of course.

Eventually, Zeke stopped in front of a door, which it had a small frame with the name of ' _Dr. Zeke Jaeger_ ' on it. The blond opened the door, revealing a neat and simple office. There was only one desk with a chair, bookshelves, a lamp, a window... Nothing out of the ordinary.

"There's only one desk, so we'll have to share." Zeke stepped into the room, with [Name] shyly walking behind him, "There isn't much. I place the patient's files here, other important documents there..." The man approached the desk, opened a drawer and look for something in it— his fingers touched the multiple folders, until he finally found two he was looking for. "I will give you the patient's files, but not all of them. I don't want to stress you this much— so don't get nervous, alright?"

"S–Sure! Thank you, Dr. Jaeger," [Name] gently said, smiling by the other's kindness. "And sorry for you having to share your office, I will try not to occupy too much." He added, with a deep pink growing on his gentle cheeks.

Zeke just laughed, "I already told you; I don't mind sharing with you. I will make space for you, but for now hand me anything you want me to take, I will take care of it."

"Alright, thank you again... I–I hope I can learn a lot from you." [Name] states, looking a little embarrassed, making the other man smile seeing his shy form.

 _I look forward on learning a lot_ _about_ _you too..._

 _"_ I will try to help you as much as I can, [Name]." Zeke reassured, taking a look at his watch, "it seems we still have some time left. We'll take some fresh air, if you agree?" He looks at the other male with a small smile.

"Of course!"

。。。。。。。。。。。。

The two of them were sitting on a bench, outside the building. There were some patients on the gardens with some bodyguards and doctors observing them. Zeke had explained some patients had the privilege thanks for their backgrounds and history in the asylum, allowing them to going outside and do gardening for their therapy— [Name] had wondered what he meant by ' _backgrounds_ ', but decided not to ask.

Zeke was smoking a cigarette, and [Name] just peacefully observed the patients from afar. The older man couldn't stop himself to look at the other young man— he observed the softness of his beautiful face; how peaceful his eyes looked; how his [hair color] hair gently moved by the wind. [Name]'s body seemed relaxed— and Zeke couldn't pinpoint the exact motive of why his full attention was on the other male; why he was taking a unexpected interest on him.

"Do you live far from here?" Zeke suddenly asked, pushing his glasses. The blond had many questions for the young man— and he couldn't stop himself from asking.

The sudden question made [Name] slightly jump, alerted. Looking at the blond, [Name] quickly replied, "Y–Yes. I don't have a car, so the bus brings me here— one hour and thirty minutes."

Zeke furrows a brow, "Is that so? And how did you find this place anyways?"

"I found the ad on the newspaper, and well..." [Name] scratches his cheek with his index finger, smiling, "this was the only place that called me. I'm glad though, it seems nice."

 _He has no clue about what he got himself into._ Zeke hummed, taking a last glance at [Name]. Changing his attention to his watch, the man spoke, "we have five more minutes. I should tell you about the next patient." The blond handed the folder, which [Name] took. "His name is Jean Kirstein. He made some... _bad choices_ in the past," Zeke explained, clearly leaving something out, "His best friend was killed, and that made him change for the worst. Jean can be harsh with his words– he can easily get provoked, too."

Zeke stands, turning at [Name], "let's go."

。。。。。。。。。

The death of Jean's best friend left a huge impact on the young boy— Zeke had explained Jean saw the corpse of what was left of his friend. Jean has night terrors in most of the nights. The taller man didn't exactly tell [Name] what the patient did in the past, and the young boy couldn't really take a hint. Zeke could see how oblivious [Name] was, and he thought it was for the better.

"Here we are. As you know, I will see everything if anything goes wrong," he says, already leaving. But suddenly stops, as if he remembered something not that important, hearing his uninterested voice tone, "also, don't be surprised if he's handcuffed. Good luck."

 _H—Handcuffed?!_ [Name] was taken aback by the comment— why would a patient be handcuffed? Was he aggressive? The young man really didn't know what to expect, so with no much thought he opened the door, instantly noticing a young man around his age sitting, looking irritated. And indeed, he was handcuffed.

"Great. Another fucking useless doctor." The two-toned haired boy snorted, "don't even try with me, pretty boy. I don't care about any of your bullshit."

[Name] cheeks slightly blushed by the given name, but hurriedly calmed himself. The young man knew there would be not too kind people, but that didn't make him upset. He was going to do his best and help his patients.

The [hair color]-haired boy just smiled, sitting across the other boy. Jean just looked weirdly at him— normally, his doctors' expressions were irritated or uncaring, but this person showed a gentle smile. _Huh. Weird._

"But I **will** try my best! I don't give up easily, you know?" [Name] spoke, unbothered by the other snarky comments, "I'm [Name], Dr. Jaeger assistant. What's your name?"

Jean snorted, "I believe you already know my name, _doctor_. No point playing dumb with me." He took notice of the assistant's face-- it didn't change, he could see [Name] wasn't getting irritated or mad, just like the others. The [eye color]-eyed just kindly smiled.

"Well, I would like to hear it from you. It makes things official!"

"You are not giving this up, are you?"

"Nope!"

The patient sighs, relaxing his composure. "Jean." Was the only thing he said— weirdly enough, Jean could see he was an _interesting_ fellow. [Name]'s introduction actually made him aware that the assistant may or may not be... _too_ kind. And his pretty looks really didn't give away much contradiction to his conclusion.

 _Yup, this one is_ _perfect_ _for teasing. Better take the chance._

"Nice to meet you, Jean! This session is only for intro–"

"Hey, _[Name]_ ," Jean interrupted, with a smirk on his face, "can I ask something?"

"Sure, ask away."

"If you are Jaeger's assistant, does that mean he can _fuck_ you all he wants? I mean, the man has to have his needs, and you being his _pretty_ assistant sounds fishy enough to me."

[Name]'s face was priceless. All of his face instantly went deep red. The young assistant never heard something like this addressed to him— and it was absolutely embarrassing. Even if he knew Jean was only playing with him, that didn't mean [Name] couldn't get flustered.

Jean couldn't hold his laugh seeing the distressed state of the assistant. [Name] was blabbering, trying to deny the dirty joke with no avail. _Oh shit, is he a virgin? This is better than I thought! Finally something funny is happening in this disgusting place!_

Thinking about it, Jean really didn't mind anymore if this cutie was going to be his doctor. He could see every session embarrassing the young assistant, looking at his flustered state. Yes, he couldn't **wait** for more opportunities to make him blush.

"O—Of course not! Please hold yourself on doing comments like that, Jean!" [Name] finally spoke, his soft cheeks still red. "Dr. Jaeger and I are not like that in any way!"

Jean laughed, he couldn't believe he finally had a chance to be with someone like this. Surely, he will take every chance he gets. "I was just saying, _pretty assistant_. Come on, I just said fuck, it isn't that bad."

"Just don't say things like that. That came out of nowhere!"

After that, both of them could normally talk, relieving [Name]. The sexual comment did threw him off, but hoped there weren't going to be more situations like that in the future. They just talked— [Name] did most of the talking, and Jean just reluctantly answered, leaving some snarky comments here and there. The two toned haired patient was bored with the conversation, but answered nevertheless.

A knock on the door made [Name] realize it was time to leave. Standing up, the [hair color]-haired spoke, "Well, it was nice to meet you, Jean. I will see you next week!" [Name] sent a smile to the other boy.

Jean was indifferent about the talking session, but surely, making his new doctor embarrassed was going to be one of his obligatory tasks. He would think on more things to say— he couldn't **wait** for next week to come. Jean remembered the assistant's blushed face— how embarrassed he looked. 

 **That** , was a sight he wanted to see again.

_He surely was going to have fun with him._

。。。。。。。。。。。

"That was an interesting session." Zeke broke the silence, noticing [Name]'s embarrassing demeanor. Surely, he knew Jean could get dirty with his comments– but he really didn't expect something like that. The blond actually chuckled in amusement seeing [Name] flustered behavior.

[Name] just hummed, playing with his fingers. He was suddenly flustered seeing Zeke after that sexual comment, and he couldn't stop a blush appearing on his face.

Zeke wasn't sure if joking would be a good idea, but he couldn't stop himself from teasing the [hair color]-haired boy.

"Tempting idea— I see myself considering it in the future. Just to let you know, _assistant."_

[Name] 's face couldn't get any more redder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I can update this weekly... no promises tho ;p
> 
> Maybe if I can keep around 1,000~2,000 words every chapter I can publish them weekly...


	4. ４『Meetings』

The next day, [Name]'s morning schedule was to help Zeke with some paperwork, along with take notes from his sessions he was   allowed to watch. Zeke had said it would be a good idea to familiarize with everything first before getting to know the rest of the patients.

"And that was the last for this morning." Zeke said, looking at his watch. "It's already lunch time— are you hungry?" He looks at [Name], raising a brow.

Before the young man could give an answer, a loudly grunt coming from his stomach answered instead. The [hair color]-haired boy instantly blushed, looking at the floor. Zeke couldn't hold himself and chuckled, covering his mouth.

"I guess you are. Let's go, don't be this embarrassed." The taller man said, ruffling [Name]'s hair.

[Name] couldn't stop himself to be— his full attention was in the sessions, and he didn't pay any attention to his hunger.

"Anyways, did you bring anything to eat?"

And again, [Name] blushed in shame and embarrassment. He **totally** forgot to cook or buy something for lunch— and he was so hungry! "I–I forgot, sorry!" was the only thing he could say.

"What are you apologizing for?" he chuckles, "Come on, [Name]. Hope you like chinese food, I bought some." The blond man spoke, unbothered. He began to walk, and [Name] hurriedly followed him.

"Dr. Jaeger! You–You don't have to!" The [hair color]-haired said, and horribly lied, "I-I'm not that hungry..."

"Your stomach says otherwise. And also, I told you to call me Zeke." The taller man said, trying to suppressing a smirk. "As your boss, I command you to eat with me. There, you are not allowed to refuse."

"T-That's unfair!"

"Life is unfair, [Name]. Come on, eating my food isn't a sin."

[Name] just stayed in silence, embarrassed. He surely was going to remember bring his lunch next time.

Zeke hoped the boy keep on forgetting.

。。。。。。。。。。。

The two males entered to a room that resembled a cafeteria, but it wasn't as big as one. There were plenty of tables where other workers were sat on, a vending machine and a TV plugged on the wall. There was a coffee machine in what resembled a small kitchen, along with a microwave. 

Some workers noticed the young male presence, nodding and greeting him. Mostly to Zeke, because [Name] was trying to hide himself behind the blond, by his amusement. Before he could tease his assistant, a doctor approached both of them. The stranger courteously greeted [Name] before getting into a serious conversation with Zeke, which the [hair color]-haired boy didn't want to pry nor interrupt.

[Name] just awkwardly stood there, looking around. Not for long though, because a woman with brown hair was _excitingly_ waving at him, signaling him to come. The [hair color]-haired pointed at himself with a blush, questioning if she was talking to him, in which the woman vigorously nodded.

[Name] looked at Zeke, which was immersed in the conversation with the other doctor. The assistant didn't want to rudely interrupt, so he went to the woman's table, where there were two males with her.

One was short with black hair– he looked so irritated and bothered. The other was very tall, he had blonde dirty hair; he had a unbothered expression on his face, unlike the ravenette's.

"Hello, hello! You must be the new assistant, right? Oh my, you are so adorable!" the woman spoke, smiling. The comment made [Name] blush, "come on! don't be shy, sit down!"

Obeying, the young assistant shyly looked at the woman. It was ironic — how he could talk with his two patients without worry, but in these situations he got so shy.

"I'm Hanji." The woman introduced herself, "This shorty is Levi, and the tree is Mike."

"Who the fuck are you calling short, shitty glasses?" the ravenette harshly said, smacking the woman on the head, making her cry in pain. The two of them quickly got into an argument, and [Name] didn't know what to do.

"Nice to meet you." The taller man said, looking at [Name], making the young man look at him in return.

"N-Nice to meet you too! I'm [Name]."

The other two finished fighting when they heard [Name] talk, and Hanji looked more interested in him. Levi looked uninterested about the whole thing, but payed attention nevertheless.

"You must be Zeke's assistant, right? I heard the news about a cute newbie spreading around." Hanji said.

[Name] only nodded and hummed. He didn't exactly know what else to say, so he stayed in silence. It didn't matter, because the woman was doing most of the talking.

"Aw! He's so lucky to have you! I heard from Erwin that you looked you had potential!"

The young assistant's eyes widened at the statement, blushing. "He really said that...?" [Name] recalled his meeting with Mr. Smith— how gentle and kind he looked. The young male was under his charms, and he couldn't help feeling butterflies in his stomach recalling the look he gave him.

"Looks like beard-shit is stuck with an assistant. Let's see how much you will last here." The shorter man says, taking a sip from his tea.

"Don't scare him, Levi." Mike says, giving the ravenette a look, He only shrugs in return, uninterested. Mike turns at [Name] and slightly smiles. "Don't stress, [Name]. We will help you in anything we can."

The young assistant thanks him, and shortly after his stomach growls once more, making him blush. Hanji lets out a loud laugh, "Oh my, [Name]! I can hear you are hungry, didn't you bring your lunch today?" The [hair color]-haired boy shakes his head, "Aw! Don't worry, I can share my chicken sandwich with you~"

"No! It's alright! You don't have to do that, Hanji! I'm alright!" [Name] tries to dismiss the situation, but only gained a piece of sandwich forcefully in his mouth, shutting him up. The boy's eyes widened in surprise and shock, and he can feel sauce dripping from his mouth.

"There! It's delicious, right? Moblit made it for me!" The woman says, ignoring [Name]'s discomfort. She only forcefully pressed the food inside his mouth, making a mess.

"Oi, you are making a fucking mess!" Levi says, looking disgustingly at the young assistant. More sauce is dripping from his mouth to his neck, and the ravenette can't stand looking at the sight. "Hanji! Stop!"

The taller man blinks, unamused by the situation. "Hanji, I believe [Name] has to breathe."

"What exactly is happening here?" a familiar voice is heard, and [Name] can recognize it is from Zeke. The young assistant looks at him with his teary eyes, the piece of food still on his mouth.

When Zeke takes a look at [Name], he has to take a few seconds to compose himself. _His_ assistant's lips are dripping saliva and sauce, getting on his neck and messing his shirt collar a little bit. His eyes are teary and pleading– and Zeke secretly _loves_ the way the young boy looks at him. The doctor knows his mind is getting some... _dirty_ ideas, but holds himself before _something_ appears.

"I see... you have met Hanji." It's the only thing Zeke can say while his mind is occupied thinking about [Name]. "Hanji, can you take your sandwich out of _my_ assistant's mouth?" The woman reluctantly obeys, saying something about how cute [Name] is.

"I was just sharing my food! [Name] didn't bring any, and he is hungry. You should pay attention to your assistant, Zeke!" The woman says, taking a bite of his sandwich. Levi gives her a disgusted glare.

Before Zeke could help [Name] messy state, unfortunately for him, Mike went right into it. The taller man carefully placed his hand on the young assistant's cheek, while his free hand was gently cleaning the male's face with a napkin. Zeke glared at Mike for a second, seeing how **his** assistant was so close to the taller man. Composing himself, he took a seat, placing his food on the table.

"Sorry for making you wait, [Name]. I wasn't expecting Dr. Gregory's talk be that long..." Zeke apologizes, opening the chinese food boxes, handing one to [Name]. The assistant only dismissed him shaking his hand and giving a little smile, still being cleaned by Mike.

"Oh! I saw him talking seriously at you, what for?" Hanji asked, looking curiously. Levi didn't say anything, but minded himself to see the interaction of Mike and [Name], which both were quietly talking.

Thinking before answering, Zeke carefully choose his words, "something about a patient trying to leave. He says the doctors and guards are having a bad time on the upper floors." The blond takes a quick glance at [Name], which is occupied with Mike. Zeke lowers his voice, "Gregory said a doctor and some guards got injured; I believe you know how. This isn't great news for me, because I have a few patients near the upper floors and I have a... _k_ _ätzchen_ under my care."

The woman nods, a neutral expression on her face. "I see. Moblit told me about patients getting their handcuffs off, and doctors noticing it too late. Even with guards outside the rooms it isn't safe— I mean, how many doctors and guards have signed for their deaths here?"

Zeke sighs, "I don't have a clue how Erwin and the upper directors hide all of this. My guess is there are worse places than this one, or the directors have some money to spent."

"Does he knows anything?" Hanji points at [Name] with her head, raising a brow. Zeke chuckles, shaking his head.

"Doesn't have a clue."

"My condolences, Zeke. Have good time protecting him— I'm glad Sawney and Bean aren't that violent. Yes, they have their moments, but Moblit and I are prepared for them." Hanji takes a look at the others, and notices how carefully Levi is watching the young assistant, talking with him. She chuckles, "but I believe he will be under a lot of protection while he's here."

The blond doctor only grunts, looking irritated by the last statement. "Figures." He eats his food, and looks [Name] hasn't touched any of the food. Zeke can see Mike finished cleaning him, but has stayed close to him. _The fucking tree is smelling him!_

"[Name]." Zeke calls, making the young male turn, "you haven't eaten anything. Do I have to take these chopsticks and give you food like a child?" He teases, causing [Name] to blush.

"No need!" [Name] says, taking the chopsticks and hastily began to eat the food. He blinks, suddenly remembering something, and while his mouth is a _little_ stuffed with food, making his gentle cheeks puff, he looks at Mike, "thawk you fow hewping me!" he happily says.

Mike chuckles, enjoying the adorable sight. "No problem."

"Oi! Don't talk with your mouth full, you brat!"

"AWWWW! ZEKE YOU ARE SOOOO LUCKY!!" 

。。。。。。。。。

"Well, he certainly looks like he doesn't know shit." Levi said, seeing [Name]'s form leaving the room with Hanji.

"He doesn't." Zeke answers.

Levi snorts, "good luck protecting a corpse." The ravenette takes a sip from his tea, thinking about the younger male. Levi already believes the new assistant will not last, but likes to think he will have some luck on his side. Nevertheless, the man could recall Erwin saying the boy had 'potential', and he knows the blond is always right about everything. If he was right, Levi wouldn't mind seeing [Name]'s progress.

"He smelled good. Surprisingly good." Mike says, smirking to himself. The taller man could smell something sweet from [Name], and he could say the fragrance from the young assistant relaxed him. He closes his eyes and remembers the cute face the assistant made— how close his face was from his.

Zeke grunted internally, irritated. It seems he isn't the only one liking the young assistant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Kätzchen_ : kitten in german. (google translate, hehe).  
> this chapter was for knowing the workers, some of them hanji, mike and levi. next chapter we will be meeting bertolt. zeke is already liking his assistant a little too much!  
> you know, i hated zeke after what the did. i really didn't like this character, but after reading the manga he came around.  
> thanks for the kudos, subscriptions and bookmarks! :D


	5. ５『The Gentle Monster』

"Sir! Good morning!" [Name] greeted, surprised to see Erwin. It looked like the blond was waiting for him, instead of Zeke.

"Good morning, [Name]. Nice to see you again." The blond replies, slightly smiling. "Dr. Jaeger will not accompany you today, I will— just to see. Hope you are alright with that." Erwin remembers the conversation he had with Zeke— he could see the irritation coming from the doctor, and the blond couldn't suppress a smirk.

_I can't believe even you are like this. Just how many will get in my way, Erwin?_

"Of course, sir." [Name] blinked, "so you will see my sessions for today?"

"Indeed. It's just for some precaution, [Name], so don't stress about it." Erwin smiles, "also, call me Erwin." The blond gesture him to follow him, which [Name] quickly do. They began to walk, heading upstairs.

"Alright, _Erwin_." The young assistant gently says, and Erwin can feel _something_ on his lower area by just hearing his name coming from the other's mouth.

Clearing his throat, the blond speaks, "did Dr. Zeke told you anything about Bertolt Hoover?"

"He gave me his file yesterday, so I think I'm prepared..." [Name] couldn't help but being upset by recalling the patient's backstory, and Erwin instantly noticed his change of demeanor.

"What's troubling you?"

"It's just... sad reading what he was force to do. It's not fair." He sighs, before looking motivated all of sudden, "I will do everything in my power to help him, Erwin! All of them!"

Erwin looked surprised for a second, eventually slightly smiling by the other's words. The blond was strangely fascinated by him— Erwin couldn't help himself to watch every footage from the security cameras where the young male was in. Eventually, Erwin could see the looks Zeke sent to [Name] when he wasn't looking, confirming Erwin's suspicions.

Unfortunately for Zeke, Erwin didn't have any intention to back off.

"I'm glad you are committed for this, [Name]."

。。。。。。。。。

_Bertolt Hoover. His mental state seems fine most of the time, unfortunately, his stress level get high, causing panick attacks that make him change to his older self._

_Background: He, along with Reiner Braun, was a member of a cult which did horrendous crimes against a certain race. Bertolt's family was under death threats, forcing him to do all kind of acts. Murder, torture, along other violent things. These acts affected his mental health— he sometimes gets caught on his older self, calling the doctors and nurses 'devils'. Even if he repents the crimes he committed most of the time, sometimes Bertolt snaps under stress, when a nurse has to give him pills or injections._

"Hello?" [Name] gently greeted, spotting the taller boy, sitting quietly. The assistant instantly smiles, sitting down. He introduced himself, as usual. "May I know your name?"

The taller male sweats, cheeks blushed. "B-Bertolt..."

[Name] brightly smiles, making Bertolt's heart skip a beat. The brunette can't help himself but to avert the other's gaze, feeling embarrassed. The assistant doesn't catch this, and worries himself by Bertolt's reaction.

"Am I making you uncomfortable, Bertolt?" [Name] tilts his head, trying to catch the taller's male attention.

"N-Not at all!" The brunette reassures, meeting [Name]'s gaze.  "I-It's just... I'm not good at talking."

The young assistant chuckles, "Don't worry about it, Bertolt! I'm sure both of us will connect easily!" [Name] fondly looks at him, "I will talk a little about me, maybe you can do it when I finish?" Bertolt only nodded, surprised by the look he received. [Name] shortly after began to talk about himself, things the brunette couldn't pay any attention to.

The gentle look of [Name] was freshly stuck in Bertolt's mind, He didn't know when was the last time a look like that was meant for _him_ — it has been years since he felt something warm on his chest. Something that made him feel good; and even if it was something as small as a look — _that the doctors and nurses never gave him_ —, Bertolt couldn't stop tears from coming, alerting [Name].

"Oh my! Why are you crying? Was it something I said?"  [Name] worriedly asked.

The taller male just shacked his head, unable to say anything. [Name] gently took his hand, which was bigger than his, and began to caressing it. "I'm here with you, Bertolt." The comment only made the brunette cry harder, silently sobbing. [Name] got up and approached Bertolt, and dried his tears with his thumb. "It's alright..."

That was what Bertolt needed before, and what he needed now. He wanted someone comforting him— not seeing him as a monster. When was the last time he was embraced? comforted? The brunette couldn't stop himself and tightly hugged [Name], taking him by surprise. Hiding his face on the crook of the assistant's neck, [Name] was stuck in a uncomfortable position. Bertolt was still sitting, arms around the other's waist. And so when he was being hold by the other, [Name] was awkwardly sitting on his lap.

Bertolt saw the assistant as the only light on his darkness— even if only a look made him sob and cry, the taller male didn't ever want to let him go. This person was the only one after all this time that made him warm, and he wouldn't lose him for anything. Even if he had to **kill** every devil on this planet, to stay like this, then so will he.

[Name]'s neck was wet by Bertolt's tears, not that he minded. The assistant softly caressed his hair with a sad expression plastered on his face. The [hair color]-haired male was heartbroken by seeing Bertolt like this— [Name] wondered what could have trigger such a reaction, but nothing came to mind. Maybe he could ask later on another occasion, because right now, it was clear he needed someone close.

However, Bertolt's mind was slowly clouding with dark thoughts. He didn't want to ever let go— he enjoyed how warm this closeness made him feel. He loved how the other caressed him like a mother to his child, softly murmuring kind words right on his ear.

**Bertolt had to protect him from all the devils.**

Bertolt tightened the hold, making [Name] let out a low groan. "B-Bertolt... you are hugging me too tightly..."

The taller male blinked, with no more tears falling. He didn't intended to hurt _his_ light, **his angel**. Loosing his grip, Bertolt straighten himself to look at the other. [Name]'s eyebrows were furrowed in worry, looking at the brunette.

"What troubled you, Bertolt? Did I say something?" [Name] gently asked. However, the brunette didn't pay attention to his words.

Rather, Bertolt was focusing on his [eye color] eyes— soft and gentle looking right at him. The kind face who looked worried, his soft lips moving but nothing could be heard. The taller male couldn't catch a single lie on his face— only spotting true kindness.

Bertolt looked at [Name] with admiration and sparks on his green eyes— the brunette was looking at him as if he was his savior, and surely, he certainly was. Like an angel or some divine entity, that was Bertolt seeing [Name] as. **He will protect him.**

The brunette took [Name]'s face with both hands, placing them on his soft cheeks. The assistant was surprised by the action, but remained in silence to see what Bertolt would do next. By his surprise, the patient gave a soft and fast peck on his lips, instantly making [Name]'s cheeks burn.

Bertolt slowly retreated, with both hands still on the other's cheeks, and intently looked at [Name], focused and determined. "I will protect you from the devils. I promise."

Let's just say a certain blond wasn't very happy about what he was seeing... In fact, he felt furious watching what he considered _his_ being touched— and even kissed! He couldn't stand seeing the hands touching the assistant's face and body. Erwin **would not** allow this going any further, and so, he exited the room he was in to quickly opening the door the session was in, alerting both of the males on the room.

"Erwin? But my time isn't over?"

"It is over now. **Leave**." Erwin demanded, his icy eyes looking at both males, [Name] shivering under it, and Bertolt glaring at him.

Unfortunately to [Name], when he tried to move away, Bertolt's grip was still strong. "Bertolt... I have to retire from now, can you please let me go?" he murmured,

Erwin, catching what was happening, said, "I strongly advice to let go of him **right now** , Hoover."

Bertolt only glared at him, tightly hugging [Name] by his waist. The assistant could feel the tension on the room, and before anything could happen, he tried to make Bertolt comply. "Please, Bertolt. I promise I will return, alright?" Unfortunately, the brunette shacked his head, hugging him closer, just like a child, fearing he would disappear. [Name] sighed, but remained positive. This could be done pacifically,  he just had to be a little pushy.

The assistant placed his hands on Bertolt's cheeks, making him look at him. Quickly, [Name] placed a fast kiss on Bertolt's nose, and then said, "I promise I will return; we will see each other again, Bertolt. But only if you let me go."

Erwin's eye twitched in annoyance by seeing the interaction. His fist tightly clenched, trying to remain calm and patiently wait for this to finish.

Bertolt, who looked unsure, slowly let go. [Name] smiled, finally standing and muttered a thanks. Quickly after Erwin and [Name] left the room, leaving Bertolt alone with his thoughts.

_I will protect him..._

。。。。。。。。。

The walk was in a uncomfortable silence. [Name] didn't know what to exactly say, seeing how tensed the blond looked. But before he could speak, Erwin stopped walking, [Name] quickly following.

"You can't physically touch a patient like that— it is forbidden. You _will not_ do or let that happened again, _understood_?" Erwin spoke in a deep voice, making [Name] shiver in fear. The poor assistant never imagined to hear the blond sounding so demanding and scary— his whole aura felt cold and heavy.

"B-But... he needed it! Bertolt was just—"

" **He** **will not touch you again!** " The loud yell silenced [Name], who quickly shifted his gaze to the floor, his hands trembling.

The assistant forgot that even if the blond gave him kind smiles on his first day, that didn't mean he wasn't his **boss**. [Name] felt helpless under this tension, the blond surely had a heavy and demanding aura who told who was in charge here.

Erwin, noticing [Name]'s shaking form, instantly regretted his behavior. Yes, he was furious with what just occurred, but he didn't want _his_ [Name] to be scared of him. The blond rubbed his temples, sighing.

"I'm sorry, [Name]..." The taller man apologized, lowering his voice, "I was... worried. You don't know what could happen if you let them cross the line."

He waited for him to say something, but he only received a nod for an answer. "Can you look at me, [Name]? I apologize with how I reacted."

Still, the small assistant didn't look at him. Erwin. impatient, gently grabbed [Name]'s chin and made him look up, meeting his [eye color] eyes. The blond could tell the other was nervous and intimidated by him; something that made Erwin strangely... pleased and conflicted at the same time.

"I apologize." Erwin said, "but you can't let them be that close to you; it's dangerous, and I can't let something happen to you. Do you understand, [Name]?"

"I... understand, Erwin." [Name] spoke, unsure. Erwin slightly smiled, caressing [Name]'s cheek with his thumb, before letting go. The tension disappeared, letting [Name] breathe again.

"I'm glad you do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof, i hope you like it! i imagined bert being a little... cuddly. the poor boy doesnt get any love, and being with a friend that has his own problems makes me wonder bert being really alone.  
> i think next will be connie, because he needs love too! + mike and levi. (if everything goes well lol)


	6. ６『The Faking Confident』

Today [Name] would do his sessions alone— Zeke was busy with others patients that [Name] didn't have to help with, and Erwin was occupied with meetings. So, that left the young assistant all alone, not that he complained. He knew the two males wouldn't be with him all the time, and he had familiarized enough with the place.

However, his session would be in a hour, leaving him with a few minutes to spare. Now that he think of it... was there anything else to work with...? Certainly, he had some paperwork Zeke gave him that had to be done. With no much thought, the young male headed to his office, greeting and nodding the workers who he come across with.

Entering the office, [Name] opened a drawer from the desk, taking folders and papers. Sitting down on one of the seats — _Zeke brought another seat for his assistant—,_ he began to read the papers carefully. However, the [hair color]-haired male couldn't stop his mind to wonder about something in particular— the handcuffs Jean had.

For now, he was the only patient that had them, and Zeke didn't explain _why_  he did. It was something that bugged him— if someone with Bertolt's background didn't have them, then why Jean did? He wasn't violent by any means in his first session just like Bertolt — _excluding the kiss and the hug, obviously—,_ and [Name] couldn't stop his thoughts to ask why his boss didn't explain it. And well, he hasn't...

The young man shacked his head, " _stop thinking unnecessary things! Maybe it's nothing at all, you are wondering too much, [Name].._." Sighing, he returned to his work, finally deciding to let the topic rest for now. Even if the situation seemed a little off, he believed Zeke would explain when he wanted.

Taking the patient's file, [Name] carefully read;

_Connie Springer. The patients gets aggressive when nurses try to get close for the medication; violent outbursts are guaranteed in these scenarios. Strangely, his behavior seems calmer with certain doctors around. However, first meetings don't guarantee the patient's trust and serenity._

_He hide his insecurity nature with his false confidence; trait unfortunately gained when he was young. His parents lack of attention since childhood took an effect on him. The excessive criticism, insensitive parenting were usual behavior of the parents against him, developing a narcissistic personality disorder and borderline personality behavior._

_Unfortunately, his school experience wasn't good either. Students often harmed him physically and mentally— situation that affected negatively on his trust on others._

_All of these examples made Mr. Springer snap from his sanity and do the unthinkable— murder his own parents and siblings._

_Murder...?_ Wide-eyed and lips pressed in a thin line, [Name] had to read the last sentence a few more times to believe it. He was quite surprised of it— yes, he met Bertolt, who was _forced_  to do violent acts, actions that deteriorated his mental state. The [eye color]-eyed assistant felt sympathy for Connie— the murder could have been prevented, but he never got help. Something inside [Name] shifted in anger; and even if reading he murdered his own family was quite shocking, he couldn't stop himself to be... sad for him.

The door suddenly opens, snapping [Name] from his attention on what he just read, "Hey, dipshit, Roman told me to—" the voice abruptly stops when he notices the one he wasn't looking for. "You are not dipshit." Levi blinks, frowning.

" _Dipshit...?"_ [Name] blinks, thinking who he might be referring to. "A-Are you talking about Dr. Jaeger...?"

The ravenette snorts, "yes, I'm talking about four-eyes. Where is he anyways?"

"He told me he was going to meet with other patients, didn't tell me exactly where or who, sorry."

The short man hums, thinking about something, "that means you are alone for the day?" _Impressive he's still here unharmed._ The assistant nods, and Levi notices his nervousness showing by his comment. 

_Now that I think of it, four-eyes is always with him._ Levi wasn't an idiot— Zeke had displayed some... _strange_ behavior when he was with _his_ assistant, even if the blond doctor tried to hide it. For instance, in their first meeting with [Name], Levi could catch how irritably the man glared at Mike, who was very close to the assistant And also, he couldn't suppress a smirk seeing how flustered he got when he saw [Name] with the disgusting sauce all over his mouth.

He stopped a laugh from coming out, thinking about the blonde's true feelings for his assistant. It's not a secret that Levi doesn't like Zeke _a little too much_. The doctor himself and everyone else absolutely knows— and the ravenette makes sure he knows. 

Resting his shoulder on the door's frame, the shorter male carefully eyed the quiet assistant. Levi didn't know what it was that Zeke liked from this newbie— his attitude seemed weak and shy. The assistant was very polite, too... Maybe it was his looks?

"How's it been here? Any problems?" Levi asked, his mind still thinking about the other's attention to the male in front of him. Maybe  four-eyes was captivated by the soft gaze the other had?

"Not at all! Uhm... well—" [Name] own interruption was because he remembered his... "scene" with Bertolt not too long ago. He felt his own face warming, thinking of it. The ravenette noticed this.

Blinking, Levi asked, "what? Did an intern hurt you?" He didn't exactly see an injure in [Name]'s body— not in visible places, at least. An eyebrow raised when he saw the other's instantly denying it, his two hands shacking in front of him. 

"No, no! Not at all! It was just... a close encounter. That's all." [Name] didn't think it was the best to tell the truth. It was a little embarrassing to say a patient _kissed_ you on the lips. No way he was going to tell that! It was unprofessional— a mistake for his part. "Nobody has been aggressive towards me!" he reassured.

Levi was amused. The younger male has been with three patients of what he knows, and he hasn't been harmed unlike other doctor and nurses that first came here, just like [Name]. The ravenette deduced he was talented in some way, or just really lucky.

"Are you getting patients of upper floors?" 

"Upper floors...? Uhm..." [Name] blinked, trying to remember the floors he meet his other patients. Armin was in a lower floor, Jean in the upper, Bertolt upper... "Two. But why is that important?"

 _He really doesn't know this place._ "No reason." He tried to change the subject, "when and with you is your next session?"

[Name] took a look at the clock, and turned again. "In fifteen minutes with... Connie Springer."

 _Springer..._ "Then you should get going. Clean all of your shit on the desk, it looks messy." He ordered, hearing a stutterly _"y-yes, Mr. Ackerman!_ " from the assistant. The ravenette only stood there, watching [Name]'s clumsy movements, trying to deduce the earlier thoughts he had about him. _What did shitbeard look on him_? "Let's get going."

[Name] stopped his actions, "are you... accompanying me?" 

Rolling his eyes, Levi snorts. "Didn't you hear me? I said _let's get going_. Upper floor, I suppose?"

Nodding, [Name] stays in silence, unsure of what to do. 

"What are you waiting for? Come on."

The two left the room and walked in silence to the upper floor, until they stop in front of a door with two guards standing. Levi nods to them, and begins to walk away, and says, "see you in a few minutes."

。。。。。

"Hello," [Name] greets with a smile, as he opens the door, instantly catching the attention of a young man, who expression isn't that _joyful_ , and the assistant can catch the handcuffs he has. "I'm [Name], Dr. Jaeger—"

"Don't care." He interrupts. Glaring at the assistant, he proceeds, "and I know you don't, either way."

 _Not good, uh? No worries._ "I certainly do. I'm here to help you, Mr. Springer." He sits, smiling. Looks like Connie doesn't seems reassured by it, though. "This is just a first meeting, to know each other!"

"I don't want to know you."

"Well, _I do_  want to know you! Maybe we can talk about whatever you like, Connie." [Name] smiles,

"I don't need anybody!" Connie suddenly yells, slamming his hands on the table. [Name] jumps by the loud noise and fast movement, "I never needed anyone and I don't need you!"

Closing his eyes, [Name] softly smiles. _Though._ "We need each other." The sudden statement quiets the patient, and he looks at [Name] in confusion by his calm demeanor. "I need you, and you need me. Everything will work out in the end if the two of us help each other, Mr. Springer."

The door slowly opens, revealing a guard pecking in, "do you need help here, doctor? We heard a loud noise."

Shacking his head, the assistant answers, "there's no need, thank you." The guard nods, closing the door. [Name] turns his head to see Connie, who is quiet and thoughtful. He is frowning, but looks like he is considering the comment.

"I did what I have to do. They couldn't see how great I was." He whispers. "Nobody could see it— but I do. I don't regret it."

"I know you don't." [Name] didn't exactly showed it, but the statement sent down his spine. He tried to hide it by staying still and unbothered, don't knowing if he succeeded. "May I ask why?"

The patient snorts, "no, you may not." He smirks, "we should talk more about me and not _them_." 

"Alright then. Let's talk about Mr. Springer."

"Finally someone appreciates my greatness on this stupid place!" He laughs, "maybe you aren't that bad after all, _doctor_."

The talk wasn't that bad— Connie calmed down with the change of topic. [Name], like he thought at first, concluded Connie _loved_ talking about himself and his achievements, just like another patient [Name] meet not to long ago. The assistant dropped some questions about his family to make sure the change of demeanor on the patient; and certainly, Connie's anger showed instantly at the mention of his past actions.

The assistant didn't exactly have a clue about what was Connie thinking. Yes, he was talking about himself like a mighty person, but his mind was thinking about the assistant. Finally someone who was not boring like the old doctors he had in the past. This one looked like he actually seemed competent enough to have interest on him— and like he said, he **_needed_** him.

He was needed.

The assistant looks a the clock and notices his time is over. Turning to the patient — _who is still talking_ —, [Name] speaks, "It seems the session is over, Mr. Springer. This was a great talk." The [hair color]-haired male stands up, and gives a smile that isn't very well received.

"What? I don't want you to go!" Connie's voice gets higher, "you need me, remember?" Connie's thoughts go overdrive; the doctor needs him, right?!

[Name]'s eyes widen, along with his mouth slightly open. But he remembers instantly the patient's _real_ feelings, and composes himself. Clearing his throat, the assistant speaks, "I said we need each other, Connie." [Name] tries to calm him down, "I promise I will return soon. Sooner than you thought."

Connie looks unsure— lips pressed and a frown are present on his face. It's evident he doesn't want him to go. [Name] patiently waits for an answer, "whatever. You will get sooner or later, after all, you are interested." Connie smirks, and [Name] laughs.

"Sure thing, Mr. Springer."

_I'll be waiting. After all, you said you **need** me._

。。。。。

"Done?" A voice says, making [Name] turn in surprise. He finds Levi, resting his back on the wall. The assistant nods, "let's go then."

"How was it?" Levi asks, looking ahead. 

[Name] thinks for a moment— well, it could have been worse if Connie decided to let his emotions take control. "It was alright, he didn't yell that much!" 

Levi hums, "did you bring food this time?"

The young male keeps quiet and looks away in shame. "U-Uhm..."

"Unbelievable."

。。。。。

Entering the cafeteria, the two instantly saw Mike already waiting. He waved, [Name] doing it in return too. Levi said to the assistant to sit with him, while he grabs his food and returns.

[Name] sits with Mike and smiles, "Hello, Mr. Zacharias!" 

The taller man chuckles, "Just Mike is fine." He takes a sip from his coffee, "nice to see you again. How has it been?"

"It's been nice! Dr. Jaeger's help has been huge. Mr. Smith's too."

Mike closes his eyes and smirks, "I bet." The assistant blinks, tilting his head by the answer. Before he can say anything, Levi returns with the food, placing it on the table.

"Sucks for you if you don't eat bacon."

The taller male raises an eyebrow, "you didn't bring lunch again?" the question gains a blush from the young man, shacking his head while he looks down in shame.

"This brat is clueless. Don't expect us to share ours for  you everyday, airhead."

"I'm sorry! That isn't my intention by any means!" [Name] shakes his hands in front of him in denial, eyes widening and blushing. Seeing his gestures, Levi smirks, and Mike laughs.

"He's just joking, [Name]. We don't mind."

"Speak for yourself." Levi takes a bite of his sandwich, and he certainly catches his own liking by playing the assistant like this. He tries to hide his smirk while eating, succeeding.

"It's not often I see you eating sandwich. You did it?" Mike asks, turning to Levi.

"Petra did it for me. Was going to ask Moblit to do it for me but she appeared out of nowhere and insisted. Not bad, though."

Mike smirks, "I see she's trying to get notices with food." The comments gets a snort from the ravenette, who doesn't say anything. [Name] simply looks confused but tries not to pry or ask, but Mike can see the young male's lost expression. "Petra works in the same area Levi does, not his assistant, but she's always helping him."

Nodding, [Name] hums, "I see. Guess I haven't met her yet."

The ravenette takes half of his sandwich and hands it to the assistant, "here."

Blushing, [Name] stutters, feeling bad. "I-I don't want to take it, thanks!" He tries to say, but it looks like the ravenette is not buying it.

"Am I not your superior? Shit, this brat is more disobedient than I thought. Wonder how four-eyes works with you."

[Name] instantly takes the food, flustered and embarrassed, "I will take it! Thank you, Mr. Ackerman!" He exclaimed, and immediately busies himself with the food, gaining a smirk from Levi and a laugh from Mike.

"Yeah, that's what I thought."

"Anyways, [Name], how did you find the asylum?" Mike asks.

Gulping, the younger male answers, "I found an ad on the newspaper— actually got an answer right away!"

The taller man hums, closing his eyes. "I see."

The rest of the talking is quiet, Levi and Mike chatting pleasantly with [Name]. They learn the assistant is not far from the asylum in a department building nearly outside the city. 

"Is it full?" Levi asks.

"Not really. The building isn't... in the best conditions, hehe." [Name] nervously laughs, "there aren't many people on the building, so it's quiet."

"So you don't interact with your neighbors?"

"I do, actually. Only with a guy that is near my age, and a old lady that lives upstairs, but my other neighbors aren't that... friendly."

"I see."

"Looks like lunch time is over," Mike states as he sees the clock, "I have to met with Erwin right now. It was nice to talk to you, [Name]. See you soon." He says, waving at the assistant, who waves in return with a smile.

"Need to go too. I don't have free time now." Levi says, "see you later." He waves one time, and then leaves.

The assistant smiles— it seems being here would not be that bad, actually. He leaves the cafeteria, and spends his time on working on paperwork.

。。。。。

His shift is over. The assistant says goodbye to the workers he sees in the halls, and walks trough the path where the stop is. Sitting down, [Name] thinks of how his day went— it was... certainly normal. He couldn't see or talk to his boss today, but that wasn't much of a problem thanks to Levi's and Mike's help. He didn't feel alone or stressed.

His mind was filled with thoughts of the patient, that he didn't notice a black car stopping just in front of where he was, waiting on the bus stop. Until the unknown person lowered his window, and he honked, making [Name] jump in fear.

The young man lifted his gaze to meet the silver-gray ones, along with a smirk on his face— instantly recognizing it was Levi. "S-Sir?" Was he going to tell him something? Did he forgot anything?

"Get in the car." The ravenette plainly ordered, unbothered. When he didn't see the other moving, his eyebrow raised, "what? Never got a lift?"

"I-It's alright, sir! I-I can wait for—"

"I said get in."

[Name] was troubled— the idea of getting a lift was nice, but he didn't want to bother him. But, it was him who decided to do it, right? It couldn't be that bad anyways. "A-Alright." He said, awkwardly getting in the car.

The interior looked impeccable— the car seemed brand new! There was a scent of mint, too. "Thanks a lot! Y-You didn't ha—"

"It's not a problem." The car began to move, and an awkward silence overcome. "Where was it?" He asks, receiving a response with the address. 

[Name] is busy looking down, his hands on his lap. There's silence again, but the ravenette is fast enough to break it.

"Did you see four-eyes at all?"

"I couldn't, unfortunately. Did you?"

Levi hides a smirk from appearing when he remembers how frustrated the blond doctor looked when he couldn't even see for a second his _precious_ assistant. He even grunted when Levi said he had lunch with him along with Mike, catching clearly the _jealously_ coming from him. 

"Yeah. He looked like shit as always."

"I-I see..."

The car stops in front of a building— it looks old and not that clean. _So that was he was talking about "not in the best conditions"._ The building is the only one in the place, as it is surrender by shops a little far away from it. There's absolute silence.

"Thank you and sorry for the trouble, Mr. Ackerman. I really appreciate your help." The assistant smiles and opens the door to leave.

"Levi is just fine." The ravenette speaks, "and I said it wasn't trouble at all. Don't get comfy, thought."

"O-Of course not!" The younger says, flustered. He exits the car and closes the door. Clearing his throat, he speaks, "see you tomorrow, Levi."

"Sure." Is the only thing Levi says, watching [Name]'s form walking to the building. When he gets to the door, the assistant turns and waves at him, which Levi only nods in return. [Name] enters the building. disappearing from his sight.

The ravenette stays there for five minutes, gaze locked in the door the other went in. He can't stand him living in this filthy building— so disgusting. 

He begins to slowly drive away from the building.

_Not that bad. He certainly has something I can't see..._

_**For now.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for being late with this chapter! ive got to the point i really dont like what i write, and i know this chapter sucks so bad, but i finished it somehow. :< my mind is really messy and horrible right now, so i dont think i will update this much now. very sorry.
> 
> next chapter should be reiner, and even if i have some of the chapter written already, i dont know when i will finish it. again, sorry ;0; i hope i can publish it soon, but i dont think i will.
> 
> thanks for the bookmarks, kudos and subscriptions, though. i hope you understand and forgive me. :c


	7. ７『The Warrior』

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings/notes: eren's post skip appearance in the manga, reiner being a pervert...

****Two friends were in the cafeteria where patients were allowed to eat. The two where quietly talking; the blond played with huis food in boredom, until he took a quick glance to the open doors of the caferia, seeing his precious doctor hurriedly passing near them, recognizing him by his soft [hair color] hair. His face lightened up instantly, confusing his brunette friend by the sudden change of demeanor.

"Armin, what is it?" The brunette asks, raising an eyebrow. It wasn't usual —or maybe never— seeing his little friend's face this happy. Well, nobody usually looked great here...

"Eren, remember the doctor I told you about? I saw him..." Armin softly spoke, looking dreamy. His eyes had an unusual shadow on them, replacing the sparks he once had. Placing his palm on his chin and supporting his elbow on the table, his gaze was locked where his doctor hurriedly passed. "He's so beautiful..."

Blinking, the brunette tried to remember if he have seen the 'beautiful doctor' Armin told him about—but he couldn't. His permissions were limited; he can't go outside that often to see new workers in the area. His time in the garden he had never seen him; maybe it was just bad timing or the doctor hasn't been outside the building much.

He was actually interested in the said doctor— afterall, his blond friend arrived at lunch very joyful one day, telling him everything about the new worker he just met. He told him he was so precious and gentle— just like an angel.

At first, Eren doubted it. No doctors nor nurses care about them in any way —well, maybe his brother does—, he told Armin to not trust them at first. He knows his friend, he knows Armin doesn't trust that lightly, so when he heard such things leaving his mouth, it surprised him. Maybe this doctor is good at lying or is some kind of actor— Eren will not believe such things coming from a worker on this horrible place.

His brother haven't told him about this new doctor— Armin had told him he was 'Dr. Jaeger's assistant'. Eren's brother, Zeke, did tell him about some new workers on the building pretty often. New workers, murdered workers... As far as he knows, his brother doesn't like babysitting, he had never accepted an 'assistant' before. When he heard the news from Armin, it did surprised him he didn't know before him. Him not saying a word of this 'angel' took him aback— maybe it was a coincidence Armin fell on the charms of this stranger, just as his brother doesn't tell him about him... Strange, indeed.

The brunette deduced he was going to meet this newbie very soon, and he will decide if he is playing Armin like a fool or not. If so, well... he will pay for it. After all, disposing workers here isn't that hard.

"I'm telling you, Eren... He's so beautiful..."

Closing his eyes, Eren stays in silence. He will decide if something like that is true or not, in its given time. He just have to wait and see.

 

++++++++++++++++

_Reiner Braun. Split personality; his usual demeanor is 'easy going'. Seems charming and flirty at first-- when nurses that take his attention come to him to apply medication, don't be surprised when the patient talks in a degenerative way._

_His other self has a name- "The Warrior". Reiner has the same backstory as Bertolt Hoover; member of a cult, forced to do violent acts on others, affecting his mental health. Reiner split himself in two personas: the 'normal' Reiner for his 'normal' life, and the 'warrior' Reiner for the cult's acts._

_The Warrior persona is extremely dangerous, violent and aggressive. Don't even think of uncoffing him without guards on the room._

_Can kill without mercy._

 

"Remember: don't get near him by any means. Understood?" Erwin speaks, trying to be clear. He's worried about his [Name] — he was going to meet with one of the most dangerous patients this building had.

"I understand, Mr. Smith. There's nothing to worry! Guards are outside the room, nothing will go wrong."

"Yep. That's my assistant— being a big and brave boy. You are doing better than I thought, [Name]." Zeke remarked, squishing [Name]'s shoulders with his hands, sending a grin to Erwin, which only glared irritably in return. All of this without [Name] knowing, who was nervous enough by thinking of his session. And when he was going to be watched by his two bosses didn't make him calm and confident— not after the little scolding he got from Erwin the other day.

Blushing by the compliments from his boss, [Name] stuttered, "t—thank you, Dr. Jaeger!"

"I told you to call me Zeke."

"Y—Yes, Zeke..."

Erwin didn't make it obvious he was disgustingly jealous of how Zeke was close to the young male. Erwin did admit his lack of control affected negatively his relationship with [Name], even if he wanted to keep a blind eye about it. He could notice the assistant avoided looking at him, his shoulders tensed and he looked nervous around him. He had to keep his composure— he knew Zeke wanted to make him jealous and take pay back of what he said the other day. Erwin scolded himself for how he treated [Name]; he just couldn't hold his anger seeing the beautiful male being touched by a corrupted man.

"Well then, there's nothing more to say. We'll see everything from the other room as always." Erwin smiled, trying to look less intimidating. [Name]'s shoulders relaxed a little, but the blond could catch his nervousness in his hands. "Just like you said, nothing will go wrong. But please, be careful, alright?"

[Name] nodded, Zeke glared but stayed in silence. The three of them walked until they stopped in front of a door with two guards. [Name] felt nervous and a little intimidated, but he tried to calm himself.

The two doctors could see his nervous state— but just one acted faster than the other. That one, was Zeke, who ruffled [Name]'s hair. "Good luck, kätzchen."

Blushing by the action of his boss, [Name] quietly muttered a thanks before opening the door. A tense silence overcome the two doctors, and the area felt colder and dark. The two guards who were present felt the sudden change of behavior of the two doctors. They sweated and gulped nervously, knowing full well their attitude when they got angry or strict was scary as hell.

Without speaking a word, Erwin and Zeke entered the room next to where [Name] was.

"I'm winning, eyebrows." Zeke remarked, not stopping his smirk appearing.

"We'll see that, four eyes."

 

++++++++++

 

"And who is this cutie?"

Ignoring the flirty comment, [Name] spoke. "Hello! I'm Dr. Jaeger's assistant. I will help him from now on." The young male sat down, looking at the big blonde. He was handcuffed, but he looked like wasn't that bothered by it. "I'm [Name], what's your name?" The assistant tried his best to not look intimidated by the blond— he looked as if he could kill him by just hugging him to death!

"Reiner. So, finally there's a pretty face around here, uh? And I'm lucky enough to be your patient, doc." The blond smirks, looking at [Name] like a prey. "I must be dreaming."

"I'm not sure if you are lucky or not, but this isn't a dream." [Name] stated, giving a smile. "This session is to know each other. Maybe hear each other interests and—"

"I'm extremely interested in fucking you right now, häschen." Reiner grinned, seeing how [Name] chokes on his own saliva, blushed by the comment. The blond decides to keep the teasing, enjoying the reaction. "I wonder how you would feel under me, [Name]. Seeing you all flustered by just a comment makes me wonder if you are still a virgin." Reiner laughs.

The two males watching the session shift irritated. Zeke grunts, while Erwin only coldly stares.

"I can't imagine how sweet your moans would hear— would you beg for me to stop or to keep going? would you want more? What do you think, [Name]?" The blond jokingly asks, not expecting an answer, "How many times would you came? I wonder how many thrusts you can bear before coming. Hell, I think I would consider fucking you every night. You look irresistible, [Name]."

The young assistant covers his mouth, averting the strong gaze. [Name]'s face is completely red, and he can't help but feel embarrassment by what he's hearing. "Please, Reiner—"

"Oh my, already begging? That coming from your lips makes me hot. Say my name again, darling." The blonde can feel his lower area getting hard by hearing his name— Reiner can't help but love the other's male voice. How innocent the other looks, how easily flustered he gets by just teasing him. Grunting, he says, "by just teasing you you react like this, I can't help but imagine how would you get with me making love to you."

[Name] didn't have any control on the situtation— Reiner seemed worse than Jean! The young assistant couldn't find anything to stop the teasing —if that still was teasing—, but tried to make it clear he wasn't going to have that kind of relationship with his patients.

"Mr. Braun, stop! We will not do anything like that! We cannot and we won't. So please, let's focus on our session right now."

"Well, sweet cheeks, right now I cannot focus with a boner and a hot cutie right in front of me."

[Name] covered his face with both of his hands, red painting his cheeks. Just how he will talk to Reiner normally?! It seemed impossible!

Thankfully, someone harshly opened the door, and both Reiner and [Name] turned to see Zeke, who didn't look very happy with what was happening. Reiner grunted irritably by the interruption, glaring at the blond doctor.

"D-Dr. Jaeger? The session isn't over..." [Name] gently said, ashamed of how the session was going. He averted Zeke's glare —which wasn't meant for him— and gulped.

"Will take it from here, [Name]. You can go now." Zeke said in a deep and dangerous tone, tensing his assistant. Nevertheless, the young male obeyed, saying quiet farewells to both males in the room, and left.

Reiner was smirking at Zeke, clearly understanding why he interrupted the little teasing he was doing. "Didn't expect you to have the hots for your assistants, doc."

The doctor sat down and crossed his arms, glaring straight at Reiner. "I believe I can have the hots for anybody I want, Reiner."

"Well, I can't judge. Häschen's body looks fantastic— I think I'm going to have a great night tonight, if you know what I mean." Reiner winked, doing a gesture with his hand, moving it up and down with his fingers slightly curled, as if he was holding something.

Zeke was furious— the thought of this dirty man jerking off imagining his assistant infuriated him to no end. He wanted to punish this disgusting being, he wanted to dispose of him. Unfortunately for him, he had to collect himself and behave.

"Let's see what your medication have to say about your night activities." The blond narrowed his eyes, inspecting Reiner, who didn't look happy by the statement. Zeke knew how to calm Reiner's demeanor by force— no patient likes to hear about their daily doses. The blond slightly smirked, "what? no comments now?"

Reiner glares in silence. Zeke can deduce the blond is not in his warrior persona right now— his expression hasn't changed drastically yet. Unfortunately, he can't be sure when he will change.

"You have to stop this teasing you do with the workers. Specially, to my assistant."

Smirking, the blond let out a deep laugh, "what? I'm just playing. All of you are nothing but devils— Häschen is lucky enough to catch my attention."

 _He's changing._ "He is Dr. [Last Name] for you. No 'häschen', Reiner."

"He's just a little bunny between wolves— I wonder how much little häschen will last till he breaks." Reiner's face turns darker— sinister. His smirk doesn't has a snarky vibe, it's grim and devilish.

Zeke grits his teeth, and clench his fists. "You will not do anything to him, you disgusting—"

"Who says I will be the one who will do it? By the looks of it, looks like you are the perfect devil for the job." Reiner smirks, "he looks so naive... I really can imagine him under me. So fragile and sweet, even for someone belonging to a devil race like him..."

"You will not touch him."

Reiner darkly chuckles, "we'll see that."

Zeke gives a deadly glare, knowing full well Reiner was going to be a problem just like Erwin and the others.

This is going to be tougher than he thought.

_I will wait till I see you again, häschen._

+++++++++

"I—I'm sorry... I thought I could make it work but..." [Name] looked at the floor, ashamed. The session didn't go the way he wanted to, and his bosses had to see how bad it went.

Erwin smiled, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, [Name]. We all have our first time. I'm sure you will get better soon— thats why Zeke and I accompany you to your sessions, to help you improve."

Gaze still on the floor, [Name] can't help but feel embarrased. But Erwin notices this, and gives a small squish to [Name]'s shoulder, in an attempt to comfort him. "Weren't you determinated to help them the other day? These things happen often, don't feel as if you just made a fool of yourself. I will help you, that's why I'm here."

That's enough to make [Name] look at him, red painting his cheeks. The assistant isn't upset anymore thanks to the blond's words— but it's embarrased enough to hear him so kind to him.

"T—Thank you, Mr. Smith!" [Name] can't help but stutter, "I—I really appreciate that..."

Looking softly at him, Erwin can't suppress a strange smile to appear. His hand slowly places on [Name]'s cheek, softly caressing his lips. "It's no problem."

There's silence. [Name] doesn't know what to do next, so he doesn't do anything to stop the blond's actions. He's unsure of what to do, but it looks like Erwin is content enough by touching his [Name].

The blond slowly gets closer to [Name]'s face, and the assistant places his hands on Erwin's shoulder, confused.

"Sir...?"

Erwin doesn't answer, but before he can gets much closer, the door opens, interrupting the little moment they were having. [Name] turned to see Zeke rubbing his temples, while Erwin's hand is still on [Name]'s cheek, but his soft expression turned into an irritated one directed at Zeke.

"Phew. Well, [Name]. our next stop is the gardens." Zeke sighs, but when he looks at the two and their closeness, Zeke can't help but glare and remark, "...I believe Dr. Smith has matters somewhere else to attend to, right?"

The taller blond clenches his teeth, holding his irritation from showing. "Yeah..." he sighs, rubbing his temples, before smiling to [Name] once again. "See you later, [Name]. Remember what I said, alright?" Squishing the assistant's shoulder, the blond leaves, not without giving a deadly glare to Zeke, who furrowed his eyes at him, until he left.

Zeke turns to [Name], "remember what?"

Shifting nervously by the memories, [Name] playa with his hands, looking where at the door where Erwin left. "Nothing..."

Zeke is so close to grunt like an animal but holds himself. The scene he just saw wasn't something good by any means— something inside him shifted angrily, and he clenched his hands into a fist. The doctor couldn't shake the dark thoughts about what he could do to Erwin, when no eyes were prying around—

"Doctor...?"

The blond shakes his head, looking at [Name]. Eyeing him, he scratches his ear with his index finger. "Let's go."

+++++++++++

"We'll watch the patients do their therapy in the garden— remember to take notes on everything you see. After all, you soon will assist me here."

"Alright!"

[Name] payed attention to every detail he could catch— some patients curiously looked at him, wondering who he was. The assistant smiled at them in return, gaining some blanked stares and sometimes, a small smile.

The garden was big— it wasn't a surprise. After all, the asylum was placed in a forest, so a garden this big was expected. White benches were placed around it, and bushes of many sizes decorated the place. The patients could be seen taking care of their respective plants and flowers with the assistance of their doctors and nurses. Many guards were far away, carefully watching the patients.

[Name] made eye contact with a certain guard, and smiled. In return, the guard smirked and winked at him, making [Name] blink in surprise and blush.

"What is it?" Zeke interrogated, instantly noticing the male's flustered behavior.

"Uh— Nothing! Hehe..." [Name] replied, averting his gaze. Zeke narrowed his eyes, trying to decipher the reason of this demeanor— and certainly, a blush doesn't say anything good...

"Don't forget to take your notes. I will help you with this, but it would be better if you observe and learn. Don't distract." The blond doctor demanded in a hard tone, trying to inspect the area to see what caught [Name]'s attention, but he didn't find anything special or out of order.

"Y—Yes, doctor!"

"Zeke."

"Zeke!"

Somehow satisfied by the answer, Zeke took a last glance to his assistant, before a doctor near the area called for him. The blond doctor mentally grunted by the interruption— he certainly wanted to get some... time with his assistant, and useless people getting on his way certainly irritated him.

The blond didn't want to leave [Name] all alone in the middle of this place, just at the sight of everyone's disgusting eyes. He wanted to keep his assistant safe in his presence. This place was dangerous for him— but right now, he didn't have much to do. For now.

Without much option, Zeke left [Name], telling him he will return soon. The [hair color] haired male only nodded, determinated to not fail his boss on his task— observe and learn. Maybe he can make him proud again!

The assistant observed and took more notes— he was immersed by the sessions, but a certain feeling made him snap from his thoughts. It was weird— he felt something behind his head... [Name] slowly turned, only to meet with green eyes dangerously looking— no, hawking at him.

The gaze made shivers down his spine; they were cold. [Name] could tell the male was a patient by his white clothes. He had brown hair tied in a bun, and even if his eyes were something [Name] think were beautiful, the icy glare made the thought quickly disappear.

[Name] tried to look nice and friendly, waving and smiling at him, but the smile quickly turned in a thin line, seeing no response from him. Gulping, [Name] tried to think something else to do— but the unknown patient slowly walked away, satisfied of what he just saw.

[Name] was left with his thoughts, confused and taken aback by the strange interaction. He was here before, and he didn't catch a patient look at him like that... not even when he walked trough the halls and met some patients...

What just happened weirded him out... but hey, maybe that patient was just curious, or doesn't know how to express himself, right? Right! There's no worrying about it— it's just curiosity. Don't stress, [Name].

The assistant notices an unknown area— it's a few meters away from where he is, and he can see one guard and a few patients planting flowers on the grass. It's less crowded. [Name] takes a glance where Zeke is, noticing he is still talking to the doctor. Exploring wouldn't be a bad idea, right? Nothing bad would happen; there's guards anyways.

Walking trough, [Name] can't help but admire the flowers. There are some pretty red roses— he approaches them, touching them softly.

"So you are the angel?" An unknown voice is hear saying, [Name] instantly turns, seeing the patient that was looking at him earlier. "What do they see in you?" he muttered to himself, eyeing the assistant to head to toe.

"I—I'm sorry?" [Name] tilts his head, confused. He can't understand what he is referring to— angel? they? "I don't understand..."

The brunette lets out an empty laugh, gaze locked on [Name]. "Looks like you don't." The patient can tell by just looking at the 'angel' that he looks so much different from the usual nurses and doctors around. His face is gentle— disgustingly gentle. Was this the person that took Armin's and Zeke's mind?

"U–Uhm, I'm [Name], Dr. Jaeger's—"

"—Assistant, yes I know. Armin told me about you."

[Name]'s face lightened by hearing the name, "Armin? He talks about me?"

"He certainly does. Pretty unexpected, so I wanted to meet you in person to see you weren't bullshitting him." Getting closer to [Name], the brunette eyes carefully the gentle face. "Armin doesn't get along with doctors, as you may already know, doctor."

The assistant sweats nervously, "I—Is that so...? I'm glad he likes me, I—I like him too!" He tries to smile.

The brunette hums, walking around [Name], watching him like a prey. The [hair color] haired male is uncomfortable by the dark and judging gaze, but tries his best to stay calm and collected.

"Uhm... you haven't told me your name..." [Name] softly speaks.

The unknown male deeply chuckles, "there's no rush. We'll meet soon, angel." Hiding his hands on his pockets, the unnamed patient returns to his neutral and cold expression, "sooner than you thought."

"What? What do you—" the [eye color] eyed tries to ask, but the stranger is already leaving without hearing him. He blinks, still uncomfortable remembering being under such icy gaze. When he imagines it again, a shiver gets down his spine. "That was a little strange..."

[Name] doesn't know how much time he has been standing like an idiot in there, but his thoughts are interrupted when he hears his boss' voice getting nearer.

"[Name]?! Where did you went to?"

"Uh— I'm here!" He hurriedly walks to Zeke is, who doesn't look pleased at all.

"I thought you would be smart and stay in my sight. I told you to take notes, not to explore." Rubbing his temples, he sighs, "you know it's dangerous, right?"

[Name] tries to not show his shame and sadness to show, but he's not good at hiding his emotions. His eyebrows fell and his lips pressed in a thin line. Sad by the words his boss said to him, [Name] played with his hands. "I'm sorry, I thought with the guards and all there wouldn't be much of a problem..."

"That doesn't matter, [Name]! You have to stay in my sight at all times— I don't care if there are guards around or not." Zeke's looked furious, but it was noticeable he was holding his anger from exploding. "You can't just disappear without asking, that's completely and absolutely idiotic! Unbelievable."

[Name] was taken aback by him sounding so demanding and angry— just like Erwin was the other day. It intimidated him, so he didn't have much of a choice to just mutter an apology, looking at the floor.

Zeke was furious— how could [Name] disappear from his sight like that? And in this place!? His assistant had to he with him at all times; he had to protect him from them. He had to know that.

Sighing, the blond tried to relax his tensed form. Rubbing his temples, he stayed in silence to think about his next words. He didn't want to sound harsher like before, and tried to lower his voice in his normal tone. "Look— you have to stay in my sigh at all times. Yes, I know there are guards here but that doesn't mean anything to me. You will stay with me, understood?" He sounded demanding and irritated— that didn't come out well.

[Name] frowned. Wasn't Zeke exaggerating a little much? Yes, he got there without 'permission', but that didn't mean he had to be yelled at. Nothing happened, and even if his boss didn't 'care' about the guards, [Name] was sure they were always watching. The assistant couldn't understand the anger and scolding he got, but decided to stay quiet.

He reluctantly nodded, but that didn't satisfy Zeke at all. Looking how [Name]'s gaze was locked on the floor without saying anything, irritated him. He didn't want him acting like this; this wasn't going well.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you, and answer me when I'm asking you something."

The [hair color] haired male slightly jumped by hearing the scary and demanding voice, and slowly tried to look at Zeke, only to meet with an irritated expression that didn't calm his nerves at all. The doctor's arms were crossed, and a creepy and cold aura surrounded him. [Name] became smaller, shifting nervously under the cold gaze.

"I... understand, sir..." [Name] gulped, trying to sound firm, but failing nevertheless.

"Understand what?"

"I—I understand what I did was wrong. It—It won't happen again!"

Zeke looks satisfied enough by the answer, but deep down he feels conflicted by his emotions. He feels upset by seeing his [Name] frightened by him, but at the same time something tells him he has to understand his wrong doings and not feel empathy. He has to understand in some way...

The doctor begins to walk, which [Name] hastily gets behind him, following him. An awkward silence is evident, but none of them try to break it. Zeke frowns, looking ahead, while [Name] looks at the floor.

They don't notice the prying eyes watching everything that happened, smirking in amusement by what took place.

_Interesting— who could have thought big bro is this overprotective over someone he just met. Angel certainly has something, then._

The stranger walks away, thinking about the angel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the wait and the boring chapter;_;  
> this looks very zeke-centric, right? dunno why is that happening lmao, i will try to incorporate levi and mike more when reader is working with zeke, but my brain is so dry orz  
> also, i visualize eren with his hair tied in a bun, with his serious expression in the manga, but still with his anger issues and he slightly gets controled by it. everyone here is slightly older, but still look like their young selves??? im a mess sorry orz  
> thank you so much for your comments, subscriptions, bookmarks and kudos! I really appreciate it! I really can't believe the amount of people reading this! thank you. ;D  
> which character would you like to see more? what do you think about how is this going? too slow? too short? feedback or any comments are appreciated! ^^  
>  **also, reminder:** remember this will have non-con elements such as drug use, sexual assault, and touching. this will get very dark and explicit, this will not be fluffy at all! ;;


	8. 8 『The Beast』

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter warnings. Mentions of cannibalism.

"What's with the sudden silence?" Levi asked, raising an eyebrow, carefully eyeing the two. They were inexplicably quiet— an awkward silence could be noticed immediately.

Crossing his arms, Mike observed them in silence. [Name] was nervously looking at the floor with his hands playing, while Zeke frowned, lips pressed in a thin line. The doctor looked intimidating and stressed, thing that he deduced made [Name] in the state he was.

But before [Name] could give an answer, Zeke harshly beat him to it, "none of your business, Levi. [Name] and I are perfectly fine."

Levi smirked. It was obvious something had happened with the two— who knows what, but it certainly did. [Name] was a little far away from the blond doctor, unlike the other day when he was pretty close.

Seeing how distressed [Name] was, Mike tried to lighten the mood for him. Somehow, looking how his pretty face was so grim made him... upset; sad for him, and a certain anger for Zeke. Why did he make him this ashamed? He felt a urge to make him happy and protect him.

Standing next to the assistant, Mike smiled at him. "Let's go, [Name]. We have a free time right now." Walking, [Name] hastily followed beside him. The taller man didn't show it, but seeing the change of behavior from the assistant made him quite relieved.

While Mike and [Name] walked in front, the last two weren't a good pair. The blond looked miserable, while the ravenette was smirking and mocking the doctor.

"You fucked up, didn't you?"

"Nothing happened."

Levi let out a single chuckle. "You actually did. Congratulations, shitty-glasses number two. I was actually surprised how long he lasted looking so joyful." Levi loved mocking the blond doctor— seeing how miserable he looked was actually satisfying.

Zeke gritted his teeth in annoyance. Yes, the short man could be actually terrifying, but he was —just a little— forgetting his fear thanks to the current situation with his assistant. He won't confess it publicly, but he, indeed, fucked things up, and that made him bitter.

If only he wasn't that harsh...

No—! [Name] had to understand he could have been in danger. It was necessary talk.

While the blond doctor was deep in thought, Levi couldn't hide his smirk. "What? thinking about cleaning your shitty mess?"

Zeke grunted.

But with the other two...

"How did your session went yesterday?"

"It was... a little upsetting..." he played with his hands, "I couldn't stop feeling embarrassed! Reiner really is a pervert! Dr. Jaeger had to interrupt the session, it didn't go well..."

"Is that so?" he smiled, "It's just the beginning, [Name]. I have faith in you."

"Thank you! I'm really motivated to keep moving forward!"

"I'm glad to hear that. Learn from your mistakes, this is an never ending process." He squishes [Name]'s shoulder, "oh, and what did Reiner say to you? He can be... too much." He didn't want to show it, but he was worried for him. Doctors and nurses who go with Reiner don't have a good 'first time' with him— bad things can happen, even with security outside of the room.

Remembering the degenerative words from him made [Name] embarrassed once again, red painting his cheeks and shifted his gaze somewhere else but Mike. The taller man, seeing this, couldn't help but laugh in amusement.

This new worker looked adorable— just like a small kitten needed to be protected from the wolves.

Mike sensed a heavy feeling of protect— protect this little kitten from this place.

"I guess he was intense this time?"

"...it's better if you don't know..."

Zeke, seeing the two chatting so comfortable, angered him. Gritting his teeth and frowning, he couldn't silence a grunt.

The ravenette was loving the sight, thing that made it vocal.

"This is priceless— I'm loving every second of this." He smirked, "seeing you fucking this up is a good sight, beardshit."

The blond doctor ignored him, and called for his assistant. The named abruptly turned, returning to his nervousness— Mike's face coldly turned to see the blonde.

"We are going to our office. We have a lot things to do." Zeke strictly spoke, looking straight at [Name], who shivered a little by the icy glare. Before Zeke could grab his arm, Mike did it first, placing [Name] behind him. The blond angrily looked at Mike by the interruption, "Now what? [Name] and I have—"

"[Name] will go with me— actually, I think Erwin was calling for him." Mike said, not letting Zeke answer as he grabbed [Name]'s hand and hastily left, leaving the blond angry and jealous. [Name] clumsily waved at him in an apologetic manner.

The ravenette, who was amused by the show, stayed in silence with a small smirk. He left, leaving the blond alone in his misery.

"Just great. The fucking tree and shorty are in my way— just how many?"

+++++++++

"M–Mr. Smith was calling for me...?" [Name] shyly asks, scratching his cheek with his index finger.

Mike chuckles, "No— well, not yet."

The [hair color] haired male confusingly blinks. "Then why...?"

"The tension between Zeke and you is in the air." Levi quickly answered, watching carefully the [hair color] haired male.

Eyes widening, [Name] quickly denied such thing, moving his hands in front of him in denial. "N—Nothing happened! Everything is alright!"

"Bullshit. We are not stupid, brat."

"W—What?! I—I didn't mean that at all!"

Mike interjected. "If you don't want to tell is alright, we don't want to be noisy."

"Well then, I will be the one asking. What did shitbeard say? You look scared shitless by just being near him." Levi wanted to know— what did go wrong? The sudden change could be noticed.

"I-It's just he... No—" he corrected himself, "I did something stupid, that's all." [Name] rubbed his hands against each other, looking at the floor in shame.

Levi and Mike waited for [Name] to go on, but seeing as the assistant wasn't speaking, the ravenette grow impatient. "And? What did you do?"

It was his fault, right? He shouldn't have being choosing so freely. "I explored without his permission."

They blinked, not fully understanding.

"You... explored without permission?"

[Name] nodded, embarrassed.

"Did something happened?"

"Uhm— no, but he got angry because I could be in danger... he was... a little harsh..."

A sudden sense to protect him filled Mike once again. He wanted to hug him and comfort him; caressing every spot he could. The taller man decided [Name] had to be protected by any costs— from anybody and anywhere.

He had to be his protector.

"What did he tell you?" Levi crossed his arms, raising an eyebrow.

"Uhm..." The [hair color] haired didn't know if saying the truth would be the right thing— it was embarrassing remembering those things, and to spoke about it? "Just... the usual things."

Mike hums, Levi narrows his eyes in suspicion.

The ravenette sighed, "Well, if you don't want to talk about it, it's none of our business then."

[Name] nods, gaze locked on the floor.

"Anyways, who's it today?" Levi asked, changing the subject.

Blinking, [Name] tilted his head in confusion, "Uh— today...?"

"Patient, brat. Are you being an airhead on purpose or what is it with you?"

"Sorry! Uhm," the assistant hastily checks his notes, till he finds what he's looking for, "ah! Eren Jaeger." He blinks, "...Jaeger?!" He says the last name in surprise and amazement— the [hair color] haired male looks incredulously at the name.

"Zeke's brother..." Mike narrows his eyes. He's worried— he hasn't heard good things about nurses giving him doses lately. One of the last... didn't go well at all.

It looked like Levi was somehow worried too— his expression made it evident. In what he concerned, Eren acted as a beast in his outbursts. The ravenette wasn't sure if allowing [Name] to go was a good idea at all.

"I didn't know Dr. Jaeger had a brother here..."

"Now you do."

"Well, he didn't tell me about him..."

«Maybe because he is a fucking animal.» Levi thought, rubbing his temples. He didn't know why he was stressing out by just hearing who was [Name] meeting with. «Who is the fucking idiot doing his schedule?»

"When is your session?" Mike asks, hiding his worry.

"In... fifteen minutes. Maybe I should get going..."

Mike and Levi swore mentally— just like [Name], they had somewhere else to be. None of them could accompany him, he had to go alone. That preoccupied them— something would go wrong, and the only backup he had was the incompetent guards outside the room.

"Look, [Name]," Mike tried to stay collected, but only a small frown was present on his face, "don't get near him, alright? Always stay a good distance away from him."

[Name] doesn't want to show the sudden anxiety he's feeling by hearing the taller man so worried. "I–Is he... dangerous?"

"Listen to him, brat. Don't act stupid and you will be fine— just, don't get near him."

Mike tries to comfort [Name] by placing a hand on his shoulder. The [hair color] haired relaxes a bit, letting out a sigh. He already knows something is up about this 'Eren', maybe he had attacked one of the workers before? Would he have handcuffs?

"Are you listening?" Levi loudly asks, catching [Name]'s attention.

[Name] answer with a nod, looking unsure. Levi grunts by seeing how thoughts the other is— but it seems that Mike is doing a good job calming him.

Levi doesn't pay attention, but something inside him tells him that he should have been the one comforting him, not the fucking tree.

"Alright. We have to go now, but please stay safe. Don't worry— but don't let your guard down either." Mike speaks, gently ruffling [Name]'s hair, looking softly at him. The assistant relax under his touch and nods.

Narrowing his eyes, the ravenette hawks Mike's expression and actions. He stays in silence, arms crossing. He waits until Mike stops and walks away, not before waving his hand. The ravenette take it as his que, and before he follows Mike, he turns to [Name].

"Good luck, brat. Don't do something stupid. See you later." He turns and walks away, not waiting for an answer. "...And take care."

"T—Thanks! Take care too!"

[Name] sighs, rubbing his neck. He's thankful for the help and comfort the two had given him— but he can't stop feeling worried about the upcoming session.

"Well... Let's go, I guess..."

 

+++++

 

"What do you think is going to happen?"

Frowning, Mike bluntly answers, "I rather not think about it."

"Well, let's see if he has any broken bones afterwards." The ravenette doesn't sound as if he's joking— his face is serious and with his usual frown.

That doesn't fail to worry Mike more than he already was. He tries to think positive, but he can't deny something will possibly happen. "Don't be negative, Levi. Maybe [Name] can get trough it without complications."

"Yeah, say that to the other five fucking nurses."

Sighing, Mike grunts.

 

+++++

« _Eren Jaeger._

_His mother was killed when he was twelve years old, by the hands of her husband ex-wife. The woman mutilated Carla's Jaeger —Eren's mother—, and the patient witnessed every violent act inflicted on her. The woman ate her mother in the middle of the kitchen floor._

_The woman wasn't caught._

_Eren's father, Grisha Jaeger, tried to take care of his son but it didn't work. The patient showed anger issues in his young age— the worst case in his childhood was when he was in school, and fought a kid taller than him. The other kid ended with a broken skull, three ribs broken, broken nose and a broken arm. As you expect, Jaeger was instantly expelled and Grisha Jaeger got sued by the incident._

_The patient's life was full of violence and brutalities— member of a gang, it wasn't unknown killing people. Nevertheless, the thing that made him enter the asylum was something morbid._

_Eren saw the woman who killed his mother. As you expect, the patient killed her in her house in the middle of the night. Just like she killed his mother, Eren mutilated her and ate her. The police found him in the crime scene, covered in blood, in silence._

_Jaeger could be suddenly aggressive with doctors and specially nurses, when they are giving him medicine and doses. Don't get near.»_

A shiver gets down [Name]'s spine— it's evident in his expression that he is scared. The patient's file wasn't exactly good to read, but it was obligatory. That didn't mean it was one of the most insane and morbid thing he read— nevertheless, he knew there could be problems like this.

That didn't mean he wasn't scared of meeting Dr. Jaeger's brother. By just reading what he did, frightened him— it made him anxious.

Standing just outside the white door with two guards on each side of it, [Name] let out a deep sigh to calm himself. The assistant nodded to each guard to greet them, they doing the same.

Gulping, [Name] took the door handle and opened it, gaze fixing on the patient— Eren Jaeger. His eyes were instantly met with the green ones— recognizing them immediately.

"You– You are the patient from the gardens..." [Name] spoke, rapidly blinking. It was the same guy– brown hair tied in a bun, serious and hardened eyes... The only difference was that his eyes weren't as cold as the other day— they seemed... warmer, but not in a comforting way. They felt judgmental.

"We meet again, 'angel'," he speaks in a mocking tone, but he doesn't laugh nor smirk— he looks irritated by the other's presence. It actually make [Name] anxious a bit.

"Please, don't call me that." The assistant tried to sound confident, but he knew Eren wasn't buying it. The [hair color] haired sat, placing his notebook on the table, also noticing Eren was handcuffed.

"I told you our meeting was going to be sooner or later." He was watching [Name] like a prey— not looking away.

"Yeah... You said that." He tried to shake off his nervousness, so he slightly smiled to lighten the mood, "a–anyways! Seems like you already know my name... may I know yours?"

He tightened his fists, "You already know it; don't act stupid."

"W–Well, I like hearing it from—"

"Look, I don't know if my brothers fucks you to have this job, but I don't care in anything you have to say!" He raises his voice, losing his temper.

«F–Fucking Dr. Jaeger?!» [Name] instantly blushes, covering his mouth in embarrassment. "T–That's not true! D–Dr. Jaeger and I are not in that kind of relationship, so please don't say that again!"

Well, this reminded him about a certain patient telling him the same thing...

"Stop the acting! I know you are just fucking liar! Like everyone else!" He slams his hands on the table, making a loud sound, and [Name] jumps in fright. "Just a whore who wants a job— nothing but a filthy useless man!"

By hearing such words against him, [Name] felt upset. His lips pressed in a thin line, trying to not lose control of his emotions. Even if the patients is saying such hard words to him, he had to stay in control.

"That's not true by any means, Mr. Jaeger. Dr. Zeke and I are not but mere coworkers— s-so please don't spoke like that!"

Eren clenches his teeth— he looks enraged. [Name] doesn't know how to successfully talk to him; he's sure Eren already hates him. His green eyes feel and look so ferocious, it's scary.

"You will not fool me."

"Fool you...? I can assure you my intentions are—"

"Don't lie!" He slams his hands again, "liar. Just like everyone else. All of you say nothing but lies!"

If [Name] had to say, Eren was one of the tougher patients he met, and this was just the beginning. But hey, patience is a key, right? Nobody say this would be easy— trust takes time.

He closes his eyes, calming himself. "I'm saying the truth. I've promised since the beginning that I—" [Name] got interrupted by a loud sound that he couldn't react in time by it.

The brunette hastily got up from his chair, dangerously approaching [Name]. Eren harshly takes [Name] by the collar, lifting him as if he was nothing and slamming him against the wall. The [eye color] eyed male grunts by the hit against his head, closing his eyes to bear the pain.

"Listen to me— I don't know what you told Armin or my brother to make them lovesick, but that won't work with me, angel." The brunette gets closer to [Name]'s face, his nose inches from touching the other's. "You do something to Armin and you will pay for it, understand?"

"I—I won't do anything— t-that isn't my i-intention!"

Eren hardly looks at the [eye color] eyes, who looks at him in fright. He likes it— how intimidated the other is by just harsh words. "You do something to him and I will kill you. This, is a promise." He dangerously whispers right on his ear, enjoying how scared the little assistant looks— the frightened sounds his mouth leave, it disgusts him in away too.

It's strange and horrible.

[Name] is cornered and scared just like a rabbit. Eren's eyes are full of rage— if the assistant had to compare him with something, the brunette looked like a uncontrollable beast. It was frightening; where were the guards? Didn't they hear the loud slam against the wall?

"I—I promise! I will not do anything to him!"

Eren is clenching his teeth, and [Name] is sure he wants to kill him. His eyes tell him everything— but the assistant tries to stay calm and control the situation. "N—Nothing will happen to Armin! I swear!"

Thankfully, the door harshly opened revealing the two guards. Seeing in what state the poor assistant was— cornered and pinned against a wall, they immediately took Eren by the shirt and harshly moved him away from [Name].

The brunette didn't like that one a bit, because he began to throw punches against the guard, while the other worker helped you leave the room.

"I will kill you! Stop touching me with your disgusting hands you fucker!"

As you were leaving the room, a couple of nurses and doctors were hastily walking to Eren's room, with syringes and more medical instruments in their hands.

And one of the doctors was Zeke, who looked at you in surprise and worry. None of you could talk to each other, as he had something more important to do, and you were being walked away by the guard.

Well, that wasn't THAT bad...

 

+++++++

The guard kindly walked [Name] to the medical assistance for a check up if he had any injuries he wasn't aware of. He had to leave the shaken assistant, but he said he would call another coworker to accompany him for wherever the [hair color] haired had to be.

After the checkup there wasn't anything serious; just a bruises on [Name]'s lower neck. They were visible, it almost could be hide under his shirt, but it wasn't enough.

He sighed, sitting on the simple bed the infirmary had. The nurse was called some minutes ago, leaving the young assistant alone. Gently touching the new bruise, [Name] thought about how wrong that went.

Eren looked scary— [Name] didn't want to admit it, but he was sure the brunette was going to kill him. It was frightening.

Just as he was deep in his thoughts, he didn't notice someone entering the room. It wasn't until the newcomer called for his name that he jumped in surprise and fear.

"[Name]!"

The assistant looked up to see Zeke, who [Name] could tell he was worried. The blond quickly approached [Name], placing his hands on his shoulders and looking for any injury the other had.

"Are you alright?! I couldn't talk to you immediately! What did he do to you?!" The doctor erratically asked, face full of worry.

[Name] explained that nothing happened while he tried to hide his bruises, but Zeke immediately saw it. He grabbed his assistant's hands and examined the bruises on his neck, his face slowly changing into a cold one. [Name] stayed silence, a little nervous by the sudden silence.

"I—I'm telling you, it's nothing serious!"

"Tell me everything about what happened."

[Name] didn't want to, but Zeke's aura felt heavy and his expression was serious. The assistant gulped and began to explain what just occurred, all while the doctor listened in silence.

When the [hair color] haired finished, he waited for Zeke to talk, but he didn't. [Name] began to play on the edge of his shirt, nervous. "Uhm... you didn't tell me you had a brother..."

"Clearly, I forgot that part."

"I—I mean, it's nothing serious! I didn't expect him to trust me that easily, so it's not big of a deal!"

"He attacked you— 'my' assistant." He softly touched the bruises and sighed, "my little brother can be so problematic. I apologize in his behalf."

[Name] moves his hands in front of him in denial. "D—Don't apologize! It's nothing, really!"

"This will not happen again. I assure you, [Name]." He looks at his assistant with a hard gaze— he is promising. He will make sure.

"Don't punish him! It's not his fault at all!"

"I can't do anything to him— he is my little brother. Nevertheless, he will hear me even if he doesn't want to."

Silence. Neither of the two spoke— [Name]'s gaze was locked on the floor, which Zeke's was looking intently at the bruises, caressing them. The assistant doesn't know what to do, so he decides to not do anything.

Suddenly Zeke talks again, looking apologetic, "and about what happen in the gardens, I'm sorry. But I had to be—"

The door hastily opens, interrupting the blond, which grunts irritably. [Name] looks up to see Levi and Mike, and they look nervous, searching for something.

Mike spots what he's looking for, because he looks relieved. "[Name]! We hear what happened, are you alright?" he asks, approaching the assistant.

"I'm alright! Nothing serious!"

"We heard you got attacked?" Levi speaks, hiding his worry with his usual frown. He doesn't show his feelings, but he sure was worried about the other's well being.

While [Name] tries to explain the same thing he did a while ago, Mike is searching for any injuries. Levi does that too, but more secretively— nevertheless, his actions stops when he realizes someone else is in the room; Zeke.

Levi's expression turns into one of disgust, and he sure does made the other know that. "Four-eyes." He crosses his arms, "I think we can call it luck [Name] made it in one piece. Your fucking beast sure does make damage."

Frowning and clenching his teeth, Zeke doesn't let getting intimidated by the «short» man. Even with his eyes looking murderous, the blond is angry enough by what happened.

"Eren controlled himself— he just did some damage, [Name] is fine."

"That doesn't mean your beast didn't do anything to him— do you known what Erwin would do when he knows what happened, shithead?"

«Shit.» Zeke mentally swore. He didn't think about Erwin— when he knew about this, Zeke didn't know what would he do to his little brother. He had to protect him— who knows what the devil would do to him.

Levi knew he got the blond in that— he looked worried and that didn't stop the ravenette from smirking. Leaving him in his misery once again, Levi turned his attention to [Name], who was currently in Mike's protection.

The taller man looked like a parent, all over [Name] looking for any other injury. Levi knew Mike was just as worried —or maybe more— as him, the dirty blond wanted to know [Name]'s whereabouts the moment he heard what happened.

"That's enough, tree. The brat looks fine."

"Y—Yes! Thank you for your worry, Mike!"

Levi rises an eyebrow, "what? no a 'thanks' for my worry?"

[Name] blushes. "S—Sorry!! Thank you too, Levi!"

"Ungrateful brat."

"I'm sorry!!"

Zeke didn't like the 'show'— but before he could interrupt it, someone knocked on the already open door. Everyone turned, seeing a guard standing there.

The stranger cleared his throat, "Dr. [Last Name] presence is requested. Is he here?"

"U—Uhm, yes!" The assistant stood up, fixing his clothes.

"Then let's go, Doctor."

"Uhm, thank you for your worry!" [Name] said to the three men before leaving the infirmary with the guard., waving at them. The trio did too, trying to not look that cold or irritated. But just as their «beloved» left, their expressions returned to the usual ones.

Levi and Zeke, particularly. The ravenette glared at the blond, which the other gritted his teeth.

Mike just crossed his arms, looking at where [Name] just left.

If he could, Eren Jaeger would be dead by now.

 

+++++

 

[Name] walked in silence. The guard didn't say anything more about who was looking for him— he got quiet all of sudden. The assistant wanted to ask, but he was unsure to do so.

Suddenly he felt an arm around his shoulders, immediately sensing someone a little bit closer to him.

"Finally we are alone!" A joyful voice spoke as if the assistant was an old friend, but [Name] didn't recognize such voice.

[Name] turned and blinked surprised, meeting with a pair of green eyes looking at him. The guard was toothy smiling— [Name] felt an aura of confidence irradiating from him, intimidating him just a little. This was a complete opposite!

The stranger had short brown hair, olive skin tone and like previously said, green eyes. He was taller than [Name] and looked more 'built' and stronger than him— actually, [Name] thought anybody was stronger than him in this place.

Seeing as he was met with silence, the brunette didn't lost his confidence. Grinning, the unknown male spoke again, "don't you remember me?" He winked and smirked, making a certain familiar face...

[Name] blinked, and then let out an 'ah!' that the stranger found cute. "You are the guard from the gardens!" Remembering the flirty act, the assistant blushed, "the one who winked at me..."

The guard laughed, "that's me, sweetcheeks! Glad you remember me."

"H—Hey! Don't call me that! My name's [Name]."

"Sure thing, dollface." He messes up the [hair color] hair, making [Name] pout. "Anyways— it seems I'm your personal bodyguard!"

"My personal bodyguard...? That's... unlikely." [Name] didn't hear anything about 'personal bodyguards'— was he just joking?

"Well yeah, yeah. Actually, I will just be your security in your sessions. Same as always, be outside the room and blah blah," he chuckled, "but hey— isn't that the same thing? I will be your protector."

"You seem very friendly for first meetings... not that I mind, of course!"

"Well, with a cutey like you I have to be. My name is Vincent, nice to meet you, dollface." The guard winked, showing his toothy smile.

[Name] blushed, "nice to meet you, Vincent. And I already told you my name!"

"Sure thing, cutie. Hey, what if we go out for a coffee? If I'm going to be your knight, then I have to know my prince." He bowed, trying to hold his laughter.

"S—Stop saying ridiculous things! Someone can hear you!" [Name] spoke, embarrassed enough by the other's actions.

Vincent laughs, "calm down, prince! I'm just joking. But hey, don't care if someone listens."

Blushing, [Name] tried to change the subject. "Wasn't someone looking for me?"

"Nope. That was a lie." Vincent rolled his eyes, smiling.

[Name] blinked in surprise. "A lie?! Why?"

"Well... it looked tensed back there. Guessed getting you out would be nice."

It was uncomfortable, if he was honest. [Name] could notice Levi and Zeke weren't friendly to each other. And well, the situation with Eren still made him anxious, so he silently thanked Vincent for it.

"Anyways, yes or no to the coffee?"

"But we are still in work hours..."

"Then let's go for cheap coffee in the cafeteria! Come on!" Vincent laughed, taking [Name]'s small hand and walking faster trough the halls.

The assistant blushed, smiling a little bit.

 

 

+++++++

 

Someone wasn't happy by what he was seeing in the tv. The man clenched his fist, glaring at the screen.

Seeing his «beloved» being touched by a disgusting and filthy man infuriated him— but he had to be patient.

He would be his' in time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first of all, I want to say that a very kind person is translating this into Russian! so, if you read more russian than English you can read the translation by diaful [here!](http://www.ficbook.net/readfic/8442086)
> 
> Phewww, after a month of no updating here it is. Sorry if is trash! ;; i really tried to bring you quality :p 
> 
> and here we stop with our first meetings with the patients! Eren is a little harsh, but that is how i imagined him to be... also, i wrote levi and mike more here. I thought they deserved more :p
> 
> and sorry if this looks rushed? I dont know when im going to be able to upload, because its been raining and the lights went out frequently.
> 
> I would like to know your thoughts on this! Also, i would like to know what 'short' is in terms of word counting? Like, publishing 2000 for you guys seems short for me... 
> 
> Also added a title bc why not? Maybe i will change the previous chapters to add titles, but i dunno
> 
> Well, till next time :p


	9. 9『Game』

[Name] was leaving his apartment. While locking his door, he heard a male voice calling for him from behind. He turned to see his neighbor, Porco, with his usual frown.

"Hello, [Name]." He greets grumpily; [Name] knows Porco isn't a morning person. Nevertheless, he's very responsible for his work.

[Name] smiles, "Good morning, Porco! Leaving already?"

"Nothing good about mornings," he passes a hand trough his hair, irritated. "They want me already in the office. Pieck called me 5 on the fucking morning."

[Name] chuckles, "sad to hear that. What was the reason? It's not usual they call you this early."

"Late work and deadlines. The usual," he looks at the [hair color] haired male for a couple of seconds, and his face relax, "but anyways, how is the work have been? Haven't seen you lately."

[Name]'s face lightened up by hearing his work, a smile appears on his gentle face. Porco raises an eyebrow by seeing this, "It has been good! Everyone helps me! But— uhm—" [Name] gets quiet suddenly when he remembers some certain... problems he has been trough. 

A frown appears on the blond's face, carefully watching [Name]. "But what?" He asks, but his petite friend doesn't speak. Porco analyzes him, but then rapidly connects the dots of his quiet behavior. Gritting his teeth, he lowly grunts, "is someone bothering you? Tell me."

[Name] shakes his head hastily, moving his hands in front of him in denial. "No, no! That's not it— it's just that I'm a little clumsy, that's all!" He laughs nervously.

Porco relaxed a little by hearing his words, but his frown remained and crossed his arms. He carefully looked at his friend, who played with his hands and avoided his gaze. "If someone is bothering you or anything, just let me know. I will take care of it."

[Name] scratches his neck, shyly. The [hair color] haired knew he could count with Porco in almost everything. His neighbor was a good friend— he cared about him a lot. Porco was a serene and short of words kind of person at first when [Name] first arrived, but the blond quickly warmed up to him. If [Name] was scared by hearing things in the night, he could always count on Porco accompany him or help him search so he could sleep.

"Thank you, Porco. I really appreciate it." [Name] brightly smiles, but changes his kind expression to a toothy smile, furrowing his eyebrows, trying to look tough, "if someone is bothering you too, I will pay them a visit too!" He raises his fist.

Well, [Name] looked stupidly cute trying to act tough. Porco couldn't hold a chuckle from coming out, making [Name] blush in embarrassment. The [hair color] haired laughed nervously, scratching his neck and dropping his "tough" act.

"Sure thing, doll." The blond calms his laughs, "anyways, where are you working at?" he changed the subject, feeling more relaxed.

"Reiss Mental Asylum. It's a little far away from here but—"

"WHERE?!" Porco loudly yells, eyes widening in horror, scaring and making [Name] yelp, "in the asylum?! [Name], WHAT?!"

"i—is there a problem with it? Everyone is nice there! I—I mean—"

"[Name]! You— that— that fucking place is—" before Porco could finish, a cellphone ringing could be heard coming from his pocket. The blond grunted in annoyance and took it, "what?!" he harshly answered, gritting his teeth. 

[Name] awkwardly stood there, hearing Porco's yells and swearing against his cellphone. 

"Goddammit, Pieck! Right now I–" looks like he's interrupted, and he rubs his temples, "alright, alright! I will fucking go— Just tell Colt and the others to not touch shit. Yes, yes whatever," saving his cellphone, he sighs. He looks at [Name], still with his frown, "you and I will talk later. Can't believe you are in that fucking place."

[Name] hastily nods in return, "s—sure! But when...?"

Porco is already hurriedly leaving, "will phone you later." But he abruptly stops, remembering something. He turns to see [Name], raising an eyebrow, "did you take your lunch?"

The pretty male gently scratches his cheek with his index finger, a little embarrassed by his clumsiness. "I didn't make any..."

"You are so clumsy." He approaches [Name] and gives him a box, red painting his cheeks, "take mine and don't speak. Just— just take care of yourself, alright?" Porco seems to want to say something else but refrains to. Nevertheless, he blushes and frowns, averting [Name]'s gaze. "Call me for anything."

"Sure, Porco! You too!" [Name] laughs to try and lighten the mood, and he certainly does. Porco rolls his eyes and chuckles before leaving, and when he's out of [Name]'s sight, his face returns to his worried face. Porco won't have a good day at work, it seems.

++++++++++++

[Name] was just arriving to the asylum, he was called by a female voice. Looking up, he is meet with Margaret's unfamiliar gaze on him.

"Honey, good morning. Dr. Smith is calling for your presence in his office, I think it would be better if you go right away." She explains, and the assistant can catch her shifting uncomfortably when mentioning the last sentence. Margaret sounded... urgent by the order— not the usual, "take your time" tone.

Blinking, watching her carefully, he tried to deduce what caused her to tense, but he couldn't decide right away. He just answered with a quiet 'alright' and left, a little nervous himself. If the woman was this strange, then maybe director was in a... certain mood. 

The woman sighed. She didn't want to scare him or make him anxious, but her face and tone betrayed her away. 

Dr. Smith could be a scary man when he wanted.

++++++++++

The assistant knocked on the door gently, hearing a ' _who_?' from the other side. The voice sounded deep and irritated— gulping, [Name] nervously answered:

"[Name] [Last Name], sir..."

There was an immediate answer. " _Come in_."

[Name] anxiously opened the door, pecking inside before coming in. Erwin was sitting straight, looking right at the small male, carefully as a hawk. [Name] just stands there awkwardly, trying to not see Erwin in the eyes. He says a quiet and pathetic ' _good_ morning', then plays with his fingers, gulping. Erwin didn't look particularly relaxed nor in a good mood— he hummed, [Name] shivering a little by the deep sound. 

"I received a notification yesterday— Eren Jaeger attacked you during your session. Is that correct?" Erwin's voice is loud and clear-- but if you listened closely, the blond's voice was filled with bitter. He was absolutely furious about what happened, but the assistant couldn't tell his anger; only irritation.

Gulp. [Name] tries to explain, clumsily. "Y—Yes but—"

"What did he do?" Erwin clenches his teeth, holding his anger from showing. He had to take it easyー [Name] won't stay away this time if he controls it. 

"It's— it's nothing serious, sir! We just—" [Name] keeps trying, and he can see how Erwin is changing— he tries to protect Eren, but he knows he can't succeed. 

He slowly stands, voice dangerously lowering as he carefully watches [Name], "what did he do?"

A shiver gets down [Name] spine. The blond's voice wasn't the usualー it was getting lower and dangerous. "He just- grabbed me by my collar. t-that's all." [Name] was wearing a turtle neck shirt today— if not, his bruise that looked purplish and slightly yellowish could be more noticeable— Porco would have been nuts, and maybe Erwin too. 

The taller man narrows his eyes, examining the assistant from head to toe. "Any injuries?"

[Name] played with his hands nervously, averting his gaze, "n—no, sir..."

Unfortunately for [Name], Erwin knew everything about what had happened in that room. And he didn't like one a bit that _–his_ – [Name] wasn't telling him the truth. Why wouldn't he? Why was he **lying** to him? What was the purpose of that?

Erwin clenched his fist, and a frown could be noticed by now. [Name] was nervous and frightened by the cold expression the other had. Erwin's patience was running out quickly. "That wasn't what I heard. Show me your neck."

Unconsciously, the assistant placed a hand near the bruise, trying to prevent the other from seeing it. "M—My neck? But I—"

Erwin's patience snapped— the man immediately approached [Name] and pulled his collar down harshly, by the big surprise of the poor assistant. His cheeks blushed in embarrassment, but the blond couldn't enjoy such view because his rage was blinding him by the bruise decorating – _his_ – boy's skin. 

The man wanted to snap Eren's neck with his own hands.

"He will be punished." Erwin coldly said, caressing [Name]'s bruise while looking at itー he wanted to cover that horrible mark with new ones, made from him. To think such a disgusting beast touched him... angers him, disgusts him. 

"No!" [Name] abruptly yelled, surprising Erwin. "Don't, Erwin!"

The blond frowned, trying to ignore how good it felt hearing his name being said, "he will be. It's against the rules to harm a worker; he knows that very well, [Name]."

"I know but— he was just stressed! He just followed his emotions, don't do anything to him, please!"

Erwin stayed in silence. His anger was raisingー why was [Name] protecting a rat like Jaeger? It was foolish. No matter what he says he will punishー

_"Please, Erwin!"_

Shit— hearing him plead was hot. And hearing his name along the pleading was an absolute joy. Erwin's thoughts began to be messy, and his whole body felt warm quickly— specially in his lower area. 

It wasn't any help that the previous male in front of him was looking at him so pleadingly, grabbing his hands so softly. It was making Erwin insane, and if the man wasn't that good holding himself, he may have been doing something entirely different right now. 

He couldn't stop imagining –his– [Name] under him, admiring the perfect and small body— the soft skin being marked by him. The gasps and moans the [hair color] haired would let out; the flustered expression Erwin would love to see. How tight would he be? How much would he plead? Erwin wanted to find out as soon as possible.

"E—Erwin...?"

The blond blinked. Looking at [Name], he noticed his hands were on the small waist, slowly wandering. The assistant's hands were on his chest, trying to make space; his cheeks were slightly reddish and a confused expression was on his face. He looked adorable; gorgeous. 

Erwin had a strong urge to keep touching him— to rip his clothes and take him over his desk. To hear his voice moan his name while he thrusts over and over...

_"Erwin~!"_

"What would you do for him to not be punished?" Erwin dangerously spoke, lowering his voice, sounding raspy and gruffly. He took [Name] chin gently, looking at his pretty [eye color] eyes, admiring the long eyelashes he hadー he was just like a doll. A doll he will posses. 

[Name] tried to answer confidently, showing a cute face unconsciously. "A–Anything necessary!"

"Uhm?" Erwin smiles amused, raising an eyebrow, "anything is a dangerous word." He touches his lower lip with his thumb, trying to ignore the demons whispering on his ear— telling him to give in and tear apart [Name] clothes right there, exposing his perfect skin— to touch it, **to mark it**.

The assistant doesn't pay much attention to the clear _dirty_ moves the blonde is making. Somehow, [Name] gets more determined by remembering his purpose as a doctor, and his answer is less clumsy now. "My patients are important to me!"

"Is that so..." Erwin's hands began to slowly wander around [Name]'s waist, confusing the assistant. The blond grits his teeth, trying to hold himself. Nevertheless, he slowly approached [Name]'s soft lips, trying to **taste** themー their lips just inches from touching. Erwin's hands tightly hold [Name]'s waist in anticipationー just a little more and he would taste _his_ beautiful ー

"Erwin...?"

The blond grunted, irritated by the interruption, _again_. " _Slow. You just got his trust recently— take it slow."_ Erwin thought, sighing in disappointment. He makes space, rubbing his temples, "will think for your punishment instead, hmn?"

[Name] blinks, confused by the whole moment. Thankfully he focus again to answer, "Ah! Y-Yes!"

"But if someone else touches you again, I will not be as forgiving, got it?" Erwin carefully looks at [Name], and the assistant happily nods, thanking him. The blond smiles, turning to his desk, "that's all. You can return to your work, [Name]."

The pretty male smiles brightly, thanking him again before leaving. Erwin stops smiling and sits, looking down at the _bulge_ forming in his pants. Just thinking about [Name] was a blissー his perfect body under him, grabbing his naked tights hard; leaving marks on them while he thrusts [Name] over and over, hearing his sweet voice moaning his name...

_"What have you done to me?"_

++++++++

After that, the assistant walked through the corridors trying to find one of the therapy rooms. Once again he found himself alone— Zeke had important matters to attend in the higher floors, where [Name] couldn't go freely unless it was Eren's or Reiner's session or if Zeke needed his assistance. He didn't mind anyways— the alarms up there were heard often, seeing nurses and guards hurrying upstairs. He didn't want to get himself into trouble, so he hold his curiosity and didn't pry.

Finally spotting his destined place, he couldn't not notice the familiar brunette, Vincent, standing with another guard near the door. The male instantly saw him, giving him a big grin, which the assistant laughed quietly by it. 

"Good morning," [Name] happily greeted, receiving a hum from the other guard and a loud _morning!_ from Vincent. The assistant remembered he always was paired with different guards— not these two. Confused, he questioned. "Weren't there other guard in my time? N—Not that I mind, of course!"

"I told you I was going to be your bodyguard, [Name]!" Vincent jokingly pouted, looking like a child, before changing into a serious expression."Anyways, didn't you heard? They dis—"

"Hey!" The other guard immediately yelled to the two, making them jump, "my apologies, doctor, but we can't share that information with you. Orders from the directors."

"Ah! I forgot that, sorry..." Vincent frowns, as if he remembers something he didn't like. 

[Name] blinks, confused. He didn't understand why the information wasn't available for him. After all, they were his coworkers too. "Orders...? From who exactly?"

"We... can't say, sorry." Vincent answered this time, looking apologetic. 

[Name], seeing as he wasn't going to get any answers, decided to leave the topic and go to the session. Taking the door handle, he said, "A—Alright... see you in a hour..."

The brunette grins, loudly saying, "Don't forget our date!"

"Don't say it that loud!" [Name] blushed, quickly entering the room, ignoring Vincent's laugh. 

The other guard, seeing the assistant leaving, he says, "Dating him will give you trouble, man, I'm telling ya."

Vincent keep smiling without caring, looking dreamy. If he was honest, he didn't mind getting into trouble if that meant being with him. His companion could see that, worrying him. 

"Look at what happened to Jin and Roman, Vincent. That wasn't a coincidence." He tried to reason with him, but it was with no avail. Vincent didn't hear him at all— and that frustrated him. He sighed in defeat, "you are a thick head."

++++++++++++++

The room was pretty big— it was all white, and the only source of color was the paintings and utensils. There was a noticeable smell of paint, but not that strong to be uncomfortable. Various canvas placed in a circle, along with chairs and a little table to put on the painting instruments. There was a wooden desk facing all the patients, where an _instructor_ was boringly watching them. It was quiet.

The room wasn't full— there were only twelve canvases and only six were occupied. And two of them were used by Armin and Jean, his' previous patients. And when [Name] entered the room, Armin instantly saw him and his face lightened up, stopping his actions to pay full attention to _the angel._ Jean, in the other hand, was grateful that he appeared, as he was bored with the therapeutic session.

"Good morning," [Name] greeted with a smile, receiving a flat answer from the worker and some patients. He made his way to Armin and Jean, who both were sitting side by side. His smile grew at seeing them, "hello! How is your paintings going?"

Jean was instantly going to make a remark, but Armin was quick to excitedly answer first, surprising Jean by the sudden action. 

"I'm painting the ocean! Look!" He said like a child, proud of his work, wanting it to show to his mother. But his tone changed to a timid one, "What do you think?"

[Name] gets behind Armin and lowers himself a little to see the painting, while the blond's heart is beating so fast by how near he can feel him. He can smell his sweet scent: honey and flowers. 

_Would he taste as good as he smells?_

Being so close,  Armin can admire how beautiful he is— his lips, his neck... 

_Uh?_

The blonde blinks, noticing something... different. Something darker can be seen just slightly under his turtle neck. _What is that?_

While Armin tries to secretly look under the turtle neck while [Name] is admiring how the painting is beautifully done. It makes him feel calm, looking at the waves and puffy clouds— but he notices two people looking at the ocean, but he can't distinguish who they are — _if they are somebody—_.

"Who are they?" [Name] suddenly asks, surprising Armin and making him jump, forgetting about what he was trying to see secretively.

The blond gulped nervously, blushing but smiling, "...you and me."

The [hair color] haired blinks surprised, but quickly smiles warmly at the adorable words. "That's nice of you, Armin. Your painting is beautiful!"

The blonde plays with his hands nervously, crimson painting his cheeks. He blurts rather loudly, timid but brightly. "M—Maybe... We can go together... to the ocean!"

[Name] blinks for a moment, but smiles warmly. He pats Armin’s head gently and promises, "we will!"

Armin smiles, looking dreamy. 

Jean just looks at Armin as if he’s crazy— never in his life in this shithole he saw the blonde like this. He wasn’t like this, not even with Mikasa or Eren. He looked... normal, in a way. The blond never smiled nor blushed, or to be exact never showed a reaction such as this.

_What did just this pretty assistant do to him?_

"And you, Jean?" [Name] questions with a smile, but instantly ask again as he sees his painting— a black haired girl, and his curiosity grows, "who's that? your girlfriend?"

He slightly blushes, already forgetting his past thoughts, "of course not! She's just—"

"Eren's sister." Armin interrupts, smiling maliciously at Jean.

[name] blinks, ". _.. _E—Eren's__ sister?" Just the name shook him— he tried to not care too much, but Eren was... He did scare him badly even if he tried not to. He shivered a little, remembering the past interaction.

The two catch immediately the change of behavior— it was noticeable. The assistant was smiling just a second ago, and just by mentioning Eren, he changed. His expression changed drastically to a worried one. 

"It's something wrong?" Jean frowns, cautiously watching [Name]. The two toned haired male didn’t even try to joke— a change like that wasn’t normal by just a name.

Unconsciously, [Name] touches his neck, remembering his bruises. "Uhm..." He's upset— hearing him calling him _whore._ It did hurt him. But he blinks repeatedly, looking at the two patients looking at him in worry. The assistant harshly shakes his head, trying to smile. "It's nothing! I'm fine!!".

They looked at each other weirdly, but before they could ask for his well being again, [Name]  changed the topic quickly.

"Anyways! How do you know her?"

"She visits _Eren,_ " Jean half answers, seeing [Name] tense by the name _again_ , and proceed, "and Armin a lot. Looks like a threesome."

"I will never do something like that with them.” Armin answers quickly, looking rather angry and insulted. 

Nevertheless, Jean catches something in his words and grins, “ _with_  them? Ohoho, so there’s somebody you rather have sex with?” 

The assistant’s cheeks turn red by the turn of topic, and tries to stop him, “Jean, please stop. That’s not nice topic at all.” He shakes his head in disappointment, Jean just grins.

Surprising enough, Armin didn't back off with the dirty question. He answered as if the answer was obvious, taking [Name] and Jean aback. "Of course— with the person I love the most."

"Is that so? And who is this "loved one" if it isn't Eren nor Mikasa?"

"Obviously it's [Name]."

...

...

...

_WHAT?!_

[Name]'s face had to be priceless because Jean was holding his laugh and amazement as best as he could, but being the asshole he is he laughed loudly. The assistant just blinked and blushed deeply, surprised by the answer he just heard. Covering his mouth, he had nothing to say at that.

"Really? The assistant?" Jean laughed, out of breath. He couldn't think of Armin and [Name] being together at all— what did the blondie saw in him anyways? 

_Were his soft lips, gentle eyes, perfect skin that got him captivated?_

_Or maybe just thinking about his caring attitude that made Armin love him?_

Just as Jean was thinking these unusual thoughts, his laughter stopped, and a soft crimson painted his cheeks. He looked the other way, rethinking his opinions on the assistant.

_Well, Armin has some taste I guess..._

"I-I'm... uhm..." [Name] didn't know what to say or think, but he could see Armin patiently waiting for his answer. "I'm... flattered, Armin. But a relationship as this can't be! It's-It's against the rules!" the [hair color] haired tried to reason without sounding harsh, worried about his feelings or how he was going to react.

Smiling, the blond didn't care at all of what he was saying, the only thing he was happy for is that **he didn't say no**. "That doesn't matter, [Name], love is stronger than the rules." Just remembering the books he read before taught him that love **always preserves**. Always.

While [Name] was thinking on how to fix the situation, thankfully, a bell could be heard, indicating the current task was finished. He sighed in relief, and he quickly tried to leave the place. "W-Well, that's my que to leave! I hope you finish your paintings. Have a great morning!" And with that, he left in a hurry.

Neither of the two remaining said or do anything. Armin was smiling with an unusual expression on his face, looking at the door where [Name] left.

Jean just kept quiet, thinking about his new opinions on the assistant. He felt like a school girl out of nowhere. Was he... rethinking his feelings for him? No way.

++++++++++++

Walking trough the halls, [Name] was glad that awkward moment was over. He wasn't good at all at rejecting people's feelings on him, so he dodging was the best thing he could do.

Vincent was with him, chatting quite excited. The guard had waited for him to guide him to the cafeteria, and [Name] was happy by just talking to him, forgetting his thoughts. Unfortunately, Vincent got a call from his radio, saying they needed him in the upper floor. He just winked at the assistant ready to leave, not before saying he had to be ready for his date. [Name] only blushed, embarrassed by it.

He walked alone again, gaze locked on the floor.

"[Name]." A stoic voice was heard, and the assistant looked in front of him, seeing Levi standing there with his hands on his bags, looking at him. He smiled, waving at the ravenette, approaching him excited. " _Adorable._ " 

"Levi! Hello!" [Name] stood beside Levi, getting his hair behind his ear. "Where's Mike?"

Levi's eye twitched, getting unnoticed by [Name]. "Busy upstairs." He quickly said, walking without waiting for the assistant.

Quickly following him, Levi says they are going to the cafeteria. [Name] walks along with him, chatting and laughing with him.

The short man just listens, comfortable in [Name]'s presence.

+++++++++++

Levi, getting his food to the table, was surprised to see a red box [Name] took with him as well.

"Finally you made your food, brat." Levi said, giving a bite to his food, looking at the well made food the other had— it looked like a house wife did it. _Rice, carrots... octopus-looking sausage?_

He blushed and smiled, shaking his head in denial. "I—I didn't make it! My neighbor gave it to me!"

Levi narrowed his eyes instantly, changing his mood to a bitter one, " **gave** it?" The thought of someone making him food made him highly suspicious— was _that_ person interested in him? Well, that could be obvious. This looked like a school confession, making food for your crush. 

The thought only irritated him.

But why? Why did something that unimportant got him upset?

"Yeah! He's really nice." [Name] smiled brightly, crimson painting his cheeks.

The only sight of him smiling for someone else's cooking disgusted him.

_Why?_

Levi's appetite disappeared, the food didn't taste good no more, so he just sipped his tea, thinking about the assistant. He couldn't explain it, but something inside him wasn't happy at all with someone gifting him things freely, even more when this neighbor was just at his side.

"Ah! Excuse me," [Name] said when he heard the particular ringtone —that he added specially for Porco—, and answered it. He didn't know it, but his face lightened by just recognizing who it was. 

That, made Levi narrow his eyes suspiciously.

"Porco, hello!" [Name] smiled, "yeah, everything is okay! Stop worrying!" He laughs hearing the other answer and replies, "don't worry. Anyways, how's work? Did you send it in time?"

While the conversation occurred, Levi couldn't stop feeling... strange. He wasn't happy by seeing [Name] this excited by just a call —of who knows who—, he was irritated. Unconsciously he crossed his arms and frowned— a sudden thought of taking the phone and demanding answers was strong, but refrained to do so. 

Levi's thoughts were getting darker, and he ignored every sound around him. He looked at nothing in particular with a frown, not happy at all with where is thoughts were going.

Nevertheless, [Name] returned, the call being finished.

"Who was it?" Levi carefully inspected [Name] face to see any hint of emotion— and he certainly caught how happy the other was by his smile.

"It was my neighbor! He wanted to go out." He happily answered, taking bites of his food.

"Neighbor? The same as your age you mentioned the other day?" Levi could faintly remember him talking about it, but he thought it was a nobody. Seems that changed.

"Exactly! I haven't been able to talk to him much, so I'm glad he called me." 

"What was the call for?"

"Oh, we're meeting this friday! He has a busy schedule but made way for it."

Levi gritted his teeth and clenched his fist, tightly. He felt something burning inside him by hearing the other spoke about that 'neighbor'. A date? With someone he doesn't even know?

The ravenette tried his best to calm down, he breathed slowly, rubbing his temples. [Name] noticed he was tensed, and worried him, "Are you alright? You look... angry...?"

"I'm fine." He answered shortly.

The two ate in an awkward silence.

+++++++

Work was over for [Name]. He quickly went to the exit, ready to leave the building. But before he could open the door, someone called from him— turning, he saw Levi.

"I'm going to take you home today." He awkwardly said, with his usual frown. Even if he tried sounding soft, it always came rather harsh, but he hoped [Name] got the idea.

The assistant frowned, "Oh, I'm sorry, Levi. But I'm not going to my apartment right away."

"I can drop you off to wh—"

"[Name]! Ready to go?" A new voice was heard, and Levi turned to see Vincent, the semi-new guard they hired the other week. The ravenette grew suspicious of his words, and he raised an eyebrow, looking at [Name], who only smiled apologetic at him. "Oh, am I interrupting something?"

"I was just telling Levi I'm going with..." [Name] blushed, trying to say whatever he was trying to say without feeling embarrassed, "you on a date right now."

Levi's eye twitched in annoyance. Just— the fuck? How— how this _guy_ could get a " _date_ " with [Name]? AND before him? He bet this disgusting guy was even going to try and kiss him if he let him.

"Levi...?"

"Fine. See you tomorrow." The ravenette harshly spoke, leaving the building before anyone could say something else. If Levi was another minute there, he would get more irritated and angry, and he didn't want to scare [Name] off. 

But he had to make him understand one day.

+++++++++++

Vincent and [Name] were having a good time at the coffee shop— they were chatting and laughing together. The guard even brushed [Name]’s hand sometimes, making the smaller male blush a little and awkwardly chuckle. The taller male sometimes complimented him with the only purpose to see him blush and act adorable.

It was obvious Vincent was attracted to [Name].

It was clear for Levi, at least. 

He could see them all the way from his parked car, far away from the coffee shop, where the two love-bird were sitting, beside a window where the ravenette could watch them.

He was furious and jealous, even if he didn’t want to admit it. Gripping the wheel tightly, Levi clenched his teeth. A murderous gaze was plastered all over his face.

He couldn’t accept the fact that this **disgusting** man touching _his_ beautiful love.

 

 

 

Love? That’s how he feel towards him...? Love...? Was he lovesick? How? It was if... a love spell was sent to him. He wanted to touch the soft skin, smell his hair, have him on his arms, do whatever he wanted with him.

Levi wanted [Name] to be his completely.

He only had to clear his way and win this game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my goooooooood i finally finished this... in like two-three months??? i'm so sorry for the late update, but i got no motivation nor ideas to get this completed. please forgive me.
> 
> i hope this chapter was good at least, and it doesn't suck that much hehe.
> 
> welp, i wanted to show levi's obsessive behavior first without much reason, but since he eat with reader often... i guess it worked
> 
> pls pray for me to get the next chapter done, bc im honestly lost lol
> 
> thank you so much for your kudos, hits and bookmarks! i honestly surprised how much number this has gotten. thank you for subscribing too! i really appreciated it! please let me know your thoughts on this chapter and i hoped you enjoyed it! <3 thanks to diaful, aiden, herophobic, blackwolfoo84, machoely and anons for commenting last chapter. your comments and opinions mean a lot to me! thank you all. <3


	10. １０『flowers and feelings』

_"Please, faster~!"_

_A moan is heard— skin against skin, grunts, gasps. He tightly grabs [Name]'s legs, holding them up. The tight hold leaves bruises, but the smaller man doesn't care— it feels so good, pain and pleasure feels wonderful, a bliss._

_"So tight... Fuck!" He grunts, hastening the pace, making_ _his_ _love moan loudly, saying his name between his whines. The sound only makes_ _him_ _excited and messy, as he shifts [Name]’s body to thrust him deeper. The pretty boy whines by the sudden stop._ _He_ _makes him lay on his side, raising his leg up as he forcefully enters him again without notice, making [Name] arch his back in pleasure as he feels his sweet spot being abused._

 _“Say my name. Scream it— tell me_ _you are mine_ _.”_ _He_ _demands, his movements less gentle and more dominant. His hold pressing harder the soft skin, making it red. The petite boy moans_ _his_ _name between his whimpers, unable to say something else by the amount of pleasure he’s feeling. That doesn’t satisfy_ _him_ _, as he stops his thrust deep inside [Name]. “I won’t move until you say it,_ _love_ _.”_

 _The smaller male pleads, saying_ _his_ _name, but as much_ _he_ _loved hearing and seeing such gorgeous display,_ _he_ _is desperate of hearing who he belongs to; who he is allowed to be touched by._

 _“I—I belong to you... I’m yours...” [Name] barely speaks, patting loudly. His teary eyes and flustered face only makes_ _him_ _riled up, and without warning his fast pace awakens. The pretty boy moans, saying he won’t last long._

 _His’_ _eyes express possessiveness, but something darker can be caught in them._ _He_ _only has eyes on him— enjoying every bit of his beautiful form being marked by_ _him_ _and no one else. He was truly_ _his_ _, forever. “I love you so much...”_

 _He_ _shifts [Name]’s body on his chest on the bed, harshly holding his hips bruising them instantly._ _He_ _can catch between his love’s moans and whimpers saying he will come, unable of formulating words by his current state._ _He_ _smirks, hugging protectively the smaller form, hardly taking his chin to turn at_ _him_ _and kiss him roughly, [Name] moaning_ _his_ _name between the heat up kiss as both come together._

And then, **he** wakes up abruptly by the sound of an alarm. Grunting irritated, he sits on the edge of the bed with a clear bulge on his pants. He looks at it irritably, but then remembers the _sweet_ dream he had with _his_ beautiful [Name], changing his upset expression with a smirk.

─── ❖ ── ✦ ── ❖ ───

“Hello, Bertholdt! Hope you are having a nice morning!” [Name] smiled brightly as he opened the door of his ~~cell~~  room. The patient’s face instantly brightened as he heard the _angelic_ voice of his _beautiful_ doctor. “According to our schedule, today we are gardening. It’s my first time doing it, so please excuse me if I do a mess!”

Bertholdt blushed deeply, unknowing what to say or do. A big contrast of his behavior the other day. [Name] could notice his awkwardness, as he chuckled a little as he approached him but still gave him space. “Did you have breakfast already?” The assistant gently asked, receiving a nod for an answer. He clapped his hands, grinning, “okay then! Let’s go.”

[Name] lend his hand, waiting and wondering if Bertholdt would take it. The taller male, who was still sitting on his bed, felt unsure at first. He felt his heart was going to explode by just being this near around him. Gulping, he shakily took the gentle hand, making [Name] smile. The brunette stood and followed [Name] as he guided him outside the room.

The assistant locked the door and walked alongside the patient, hand in hand. There was a silence [Name] didn’t mind, he talked about anything and everything as he just greeted with a nod the various workers he passed in the way. Bertholdt just nervously looked at the floor, his cheeks blushed in scarlet as he sometimes stole a few glances on the assistant.

He was utterly in love with him— he was gentle and nice to him. He couldn’t believe he was holding hands with him! The assistant made him feel like... a normal person. When he was normal and felt loved. When Bertholdt thought he was going to die in this horrible place, [Name] appeared just like an angel, brightening his path. He was beautiful, gorgeous, pretty...! The brunette couldn’t think more things to describe him, as there couldn’t be explained with words.

[Name] turned to see him with a smile, and the brunette blinked in surprise and look away instantly. The assistant was going to say something, but someone caught his attention, as Bertholdt didn’t feel his gaze on him no more.

“Hey, Vincent!” [Name] greeted happily, instead of just greeting this _stranger_ with just a nod, like everyone else he was greeting. “How’s your morning going?”

“Amazing now that I saw you.” Vincent stated with a grin, making [Name] slightly blush and shake his head with a small smile. The guard felt warm and happy as [Name] didn’t _reject_ his “compliment”.

On the other hand, a certain patient was disgusted by the scene. A frown was plastered on his face, and he was grabbing [Name]’s hand a _little_ too tight. _Who was this disgusting devil?_

The assistant could feel the sudden change on Berhtoldt demeanor quickly. “W-Well, Berhtoldt and I were going to the garden— see you later, Vincent.” [Name] offered an apologetic smile as Vincent could see the glare the patient was giving him— more like a _deadly_ glare.

“You sure? I mean, I can accompany you…” He stole some looks at the taller patient, who face was darkened in a... unsettling way.

“Don’t worry! Bertholdt and I are going to be perfectly fine!” He chuckled nervously, already walking away from Vincent as he waved with his free hand. Vincent only stared with narrowed eyes as they left, the tall patient’s darkened face still on him.

─── ❖ ── ✦ ── ❖ ───

“You don’t have to worry, you know? Vincent is a great guard and seek for our protection, including yours.”

Bertholdt remained with his frown, not believing that statement at all. That was a lie— sometimes the guards crossed their boundaries and beated them more than they were allowed when they had their breakdowns.

_They deserve what happens to them._

They were disgusting devils; all of them. They didn’t deserve to touch his angel with their nasty hands.

[Name] gently squeezed his hand, taking his attention. Bertholdt’s glare was still present, his body tensed. The assistant knew his’ thoughts were on the guards, so he thought switching the current topic to their current task would be a nice move.

“Let’s go water the plants! Maybe you can show me which are you taking care of.” He showed a warm smile, walking deep into the garden hand in hand with Bertholdt. He could feel the grip softening, and seeing his shoulders relax made [Name] let out a quiet sigh. He didn’t know how Berthtoldt’s outbursts were like— but he imagined they weren’t easy to handle. He was taller and stronger for him— breaking him would be as easy as breaking a branch.

[Name] shuddered at the thought. Bertholdt looked unsurely at him, confused. “Hehe, I think is a little cold here!” [Name] tried to dismiss.

Fortunately [Name] wasn’t going blind to the ‘gardening therapy’. Zeke had explained to him what the usual stuff the patients had to do; usually doctors didn’t intervene, they were there to take notes and observe. [Name] was unsure to follow that.

Basically, patients have plants they care of. This to reduce their stress and anxiety— unfortunately, some patients weren’t fond of doing these sessions. But fortunately, Bertholdt was interested in them.

The two of them took two flowers— a sunflower and a red rose. As this was going to be his first time in gardening, [Name] wanted to share the same occupation as Berhtoldt in helping taking care of the flowers. The assistant could see the surprise in the brunette’s face— the patient was used to his doctors being silent through the whole thing.

_He was really precious, wasn’t he?_

Both of them kneeled whit the flower in their hands. But Bertholdt wasn’t giving any attention to the flower— his attention was for [Name]. His beautiful smile, his soft gaze... he was perfect. A perfect angel sent just for him.

“I adore you.” Bertholdt spoke, loud enough for the other to hear.

“Uh?” Turning confused, [Name] was met with something warm on his lips— Bertholdt’s ones. The taller male hold [Name]’s face with both hands and closed his eyes, while the assistant’s eyes were widened and froze in shock.

This wasn’t like the small peck he received before— no, Bertholdt was going _in_. His tongue played with his’, and even if the kiss felt more passionate, it was inexperienced and... gentle, in some way. 

[Name] blinked repeatedly before trying to make space between them to break the kiss before they would be seen. His hands were on Bertholdt’s chest, but he wasn’t buying it. Between quick interruptions to take air, [Name] whimpered and tried to speak, but it seemed his pattings and _‘questionable’_ noises only made Bertholdt more excited, returning to kiss him. 

Fortunately [Name] turned his head to the side, making Bertholdt kiss is cheek instead. The assistant’s lips were red and swallowed, and his chest heaves as he tried to breathe. Unluckily, the taller male kept kissing his neck, sending shivers to [Name] spine. He felt _excitedly_ ticklish, trying to silence **any** gasp or whimper wanting to get out. He tried to make Bertholdt stay away, but the patient was stronger than him.

“Please, Bertholdt! You need to stop!” The assistant pleaded, uncomfortable and worried. It didn’t seem Bertholdt was listening to him— his big hands traveled to his face to his waist, holding him in place while kissing his neck while whispering things he couldn’t understand. [Name] didn’t want to be found like this! “Someone is going to see us! Please, listen to me!” Memories about a certain blonde saying _he wouldn’t be as forgiving_  came to his mind, growing his worry.

Bertholdt become very _affectionate_ for some reason, ignoring him. [Name] had to wake him up in some way before they were caught and punished. Placing both hands on Bertholdt’s face, the assistant tried to make him focus on him and stop his actions, which l gave him exactly what he wanted: Bertholdt’s attention.

Olive eyes stared and him widely, body froze in place. It was as if the roles had switched. With a crimson color present of his cheeks, [Name] pecked Bertholdt’s nose and gently spoke, “this isn’t right, Bertholdt. We could be in big trouble if we’re found like this.” He tried to reason, a frown on his face.

“But—But I... love you... you—you are my savior, [Name]!” He pleaded, grabbing [Name]’s hands with his own. His eyes widened, getting closer to his face. [Name] gulped, blinking repeatedly. He was absolutely embarrassed and _slightly_ aroused from the sudden action. It wasn’t everyday someone _kissed_ you like that, someone you help, to be certain. But he had to keep his cool, even if his insides were screaming and squirming.

“I appreciate you too, Bertholdt. But you have to understand what you’re doing isn’t right. You don’t want to hurt me, right?” The brunette hastily nodded his head like a child, a sad look on his face. [Name] smiled, “and I don’t want you to get hurt either. Let’s stand up.” The brunette unsurely at first let go off [Name] and stood, lending a hand on the assistant who took it.

[Name] shaked off any dirt on his clothes and helped the other too. Sighing in relief, he thanked Berhtoldt to be this easy to talk to— he really was worried about what could happen if he was seen like that. And not for his well being, but for Bertholdt’s. Yes, the kiss was something he didn’t want at all— being kissed like that without wanting it was… reminding him of something he didn’t want to remember. But [Name] wasn’t angry at Bertholdt, when he looked at that pleading eyes he saw... a frightened child. Was it wrong?

“Okay then, let’s plant them!”

The brunette felt butterflies on his stomach. He wasn’t harsh nor rude to him— in some way, [Name]’s touches reminded him of his mother. The love of his mother… love… gentleness…

Bertholdt smiled, realizing what he really felt while hearing [Name]’s chattering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first, i'm really sorry this chapter is pretty short, as it is around 2k words. i really wanted to incorporate an extra scene, but i can't wrote it out at ALL!! ;( so better than just waiting for my dried brain to think, i decided to post this. again, i'm really sorry for the ridiculous late update :(
> 
> but hey, this got bertholt-centric! i wanted to write reiner but for some reason gardening with bert was the first thing to get finished... surely, next chapter will be reiner, i promise. i feel so bad for the people who wanted to see him!! omg very sorry :(  
> and as of bert here... hmn, i pictured armin and him to be easily attached, for some reason. poor bert has been all alone with reiner, he doesnt have nobody. i was unsure to write his kissing reader, but i went along with it because i think they don't know what's "right" anymore. hey, if you feel butterflies on your stomach that means is right to be affectionate with the one you love? something along these lines is what they think. if they love him, then hugging him and kissing isn't wrong...?
> 
> and for the cringy 'erotic' scene in the first part, whoever dream about it is not a certain character. i leave who had that wet dream for your imagination lol  
> and for eren... i think it will be some chapters before he and reader 'open up' to each other... and after that happens, i will write eren's pov.
> 
> you know, maybe i will make some chapters 2k... and if its around that length, i hope i can update sooner. but as always, dont believe a word i say lmao
> 
> happy new year! and happy (late) birthday to levi and bertholdt! <3
> 
> any feedback, comment, question, feel free to leave it on the comments! thank you for reading this, and i hope you had a great christmas! <3


End file.
